Balto's Inside Story: The Family Expands
by WolfDan
Summary: Part 4 of 7 of my fanfic BIS! Aleu is happy to be home with her boyfriend Kenai, but will she be accepted by absolutely everyone? Who will win the final race and how well it will fare? How will Balto's pups gain their loves, easy way or hard way? How will Yukon feel after avenging Aleu? Who will Balto see the night before he becomes a grandfather?


Meanwhile, Jenna and her red children went to the start line where they saw Kodi and Dingo getting ready for the final race.

''Hey, mom.'' Dingo said, noticing that not everyone was nearby ''Where are Aleu, Kenai and dad?''

Jenna looked at the rooftops of the other side of the road and noticed the three watching from the roof above the starting line.

''Up there.'' Jenna said, pointing her nose at them.

Kodi and Dingo looked up at them and nodded to them as a farewell, then they looked at Jenna, Yukon and their sisters and nodded to them.

''Here they go.'' Balto said.

Then, a fire was heard, startling Aleu and Kenai lightly.

''Don't worry!'' Balto said. ''They won't hurt you!''

''Here they go!'' Aleu said, as Kodi and Dingo set off to the White mountain.

''So...'' Kenai asked, as Kodi and Dingo's teams left Nome. ''When are they coming back?''

''Either this night or the morning after.'' Balto said.

''Okay.'' Aleu said. ''Papa, how about you find us a place to live?''

''No problem, follow me.'' Balto said. Then he jumped off the house, while followed by Aleu and Kenai.

Later, Balto led them to the old, abandoned boat outside of Nome, the same boat Balto used to live before.

''Papa, are we sharing this boat?'' Aleu asked, remembering that she shared that boat before running away two years ago.

''Not really.'' Balto said. ''A pilot adopted me one year ago and I live with him in the town. Still, this place is well taken care by Boris.''

''And we can live here without sharing.'' Aleu said.

''Yes.'' Balto said as they got into the boat.

''So, do you have any questions?'' Balto asked.

''I have one.'' Kenai said. ''Balto, since I'm a wolf, I have to hunt. Is there any forest nearby with some animals?''

''Yes, there's one just on the north.'' Balto said. ''And there are a lots of non-migrating animals. Just be careful, if you over-hunt them, then there won't be animals to hunt.''

''I understand.'' Kenai said.

''Any other questions?'' Balto asked again.

''No.'' Aleu said.

''Alright.'' Balto said. ''I'd like you to take you to the town, but I don't want you to get hurt by humans. When the night falls, the humans go home and sleep. Then I'll pick you up.''

''Sure.'' Aleu agreed.

''Get some rest you two.'' Balto said. ''You seem exhausted.''

''Okay, papa. See you later!'' Aleu greeted her father as he returned to the town. Then Kenai and she laid down on a blanket nearby and rested for a while.

Later...

The sun was setting on the west. Aleu woke up and noticed the sunset. She also noticed that Kenai was not sleeping with her.

''Kenai?'' Aleu asked as she ventured through the boat, searching for her friend.

Just then, Kenai came out of nowhere, carrying two dead rabbits in his mouth.

''There you are!'' Aleu said, relieved to see Kenai. ''You went hunting, I see.''

''Yeah.'' Kenai said. ''Got hungry and so. The forest is thick, but I managed to return.''

''I know.'' Aleu said, remembering the forest. ''Let's eat then. My papa will come soon or later.''

When they finished their meal, Balto came. It was already dark outside. Sky was covered with the stars.

''Hey, you two.'' Balto greeted them.

''Hey, papa.'' Aleu greeted her father. ''Came to pick us?''

''Yes.'' Balto agreed. ''Humans are at home now, I can take you to the town.''

''Alright...'' Kenai said, a bit unsure. ''Let's go then.''

As they left the boat and headed towards the town, Kenai said: ''I can't believe it.''

''What it is, Kenai?'' Aleu asked. ''Are you still bothered by being surrounded by dogs?''

''No, it's not that.'' Kenai said. ''It's just... that this is the first time that I'm surrounded by humans. I might have seen a human before, but I've never been so close to them.''

''Don't worry, Kenai.'' Balto said. ''As long as you're in shadows and in the dark, humans won't notice you.''

Kenai sighed in relief. He was going to be safe from the humans here.

''This evening we celebrate.'' Balto said. ''We celebrate your return, Aleu, and your arrival, Kenai.''

''Nice.'' Aleu said. ''Have Kodi and Dingo returned yet?''

''No, not yet.'' Balto answered. ''The blizzard forced them to sleep over in the White Mountain. They won't participate the celebration, but they'll return the next morning.''

Balto, Aleu and Kenai entered the town. Nome wasn't anything new to Balto, Aleu remembered Nome someways, while Kenai looked there and there, obviously being curious in that new environment.

''So, where exactly is the celebration going to be held?'' Aleu asked.

''In the boiler room.'' Balto said. ''Your mother, your sisters, Yukon and their friends, along with some other dogs are going to be there as well.''

''But why the other dogs?'' Aleu asked.

''Some of these others, especially one trio, call themselves as the protectors of our family.'' Balto said. ''But they volunteered by themselves to protect us.''

First they stopped at the vet clinic. Some light was still shining through the window. Just then, Saba came out of the dog door, being followed by another red husky.

''Hi, Saba.'' Aleu greeted Saba, as she nodded. ''Hi, Yukon.''

A red husky corrected Aleu: ''I'm not Yukon.''

Aleu tilted her head in confusion. Then a red husky, Josh, came to the light and Aleu realized that she mistook him.

''Oh, sorry.'' Aleu said. ''You look like my brother. What's your name?''

''The name's Josh.'' Josh introduced himself. ''And yeah, Yukon and I look similar somehow.''

''Okay.'' Aleu said. ''You seem familiar to me.''

''I don't know if you'd remember him, Aleu.'' Saba said. ''But when I was adopted, the day after we met each other and I introduced him to you and the others.''

Aleu nodded as if he met him as a pup, but on the other hand, she couldn't recall him well.

''And you are...?'' Josh asked Kenai upon noticing him.

''...Kenai. Nice to meet you.'' Kenai replied as Josh nodded thankfully.

''Where to, dad?'' Saba asked.

''To the boiler room.'' Balto said. ''Jenna's already there, I'll get the others.''

''Got it.'' Saba said. Then Josh and she headed towards the boiler room.

As they progressed further, they noticed a dark red husky, accompanied by a silver one, Yin, and the dark gray one, Yang.

''Yukon, is that you?'' Aleu asked without thinking, but also hoping that she wouldn't mistake him for the another.

''Yes, it's me!'' Yukon said as they approached them.

''Well, you didn't mistake him for Josh this time.'' Kenai said jokingly.

Then, Yukon came to Balto, Aleu and Kenai. And then he turned to Yin and Yang.

''Yin, Yang, this is my older sister Aleu and her friend Kenai.'' Yukon introduced them to Aleu.

''Aleu, Kenai, these are my friends Yin and Yang.''

Yin greeted Aleu kindly, while Yang looked at Aleu and Kenai suspiciously. Yin noticed that.

''Yang, knock it off!'' Yin said as Yang put that look off. ''Sorry about that, he's just being protective to me.''

''I see.'' Aleu said. ''Why so?''

''It's because we were separated for some time.'' Yang said, sighing upon recalling the sad past.  
''She is my only sister, and we lost our parents when we were 2 months old. That's why I'm so protective.''

''I understand.'' Aleu said.

''The boiler room?'' Yukon asked.

''Yes.'' Balto agreed. Then, Yukon, Yin and Yang ventured towards the boiler room.

''All that's left is to find Nunivat.'' Balto said.

After a few minutes...

''I think I can see her.'' Aleu said, looking at the porch where Nunivat was talking to golden husky, Thunderbolt.

''Hi dad, hi Aleu.'' Nunivat said as she and Thunderbolt went to the street.

''Hi, Nunivat.'' Aleu replied. She noticed that Thunderbolt was watching her and Kenai in a friendly way.

''Aleu, Kenai, this is Thunderbolt.'' Nunivat introduced them to each other. ''Thunder, this is my sister Aleu and her boyfriend Kenai.''

Thunderbolt nodded in a greeting way. He was impressed to the wolves in town.

''You seem familiar to me.'' Aleu said to Thunderbolt.

''Well, your mother let me sleep over when I was two months old.'' Thunderbolt reminded Aleu. ''It was raining outside.''

Aleu did that nod, the same one to Josh. He looked familiar, but she couldn't recall him well.

''To the boiler room, dad?'' Nunivat asked.

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''You go, we'll be there in a minute or so.''

Both Nunivat and Thunder headed towards the boiler room while Balto, Aleu and Kenai were still on the street.

''At least there was someone you didn't mistake his name nor they looked us suspiciously.'' Kenai said as Aleu chuckled.

''What do you say so far, Kenai?'' Balto asked.

''I like the town.'' Kenai said. ''I hope the humans won't find me and hurt me.''

''Same here.'' Aleu replied.

''Alright.'' Balto said. ''We're heading to the boiler room.''

After a few minutes, Balto, Aleu and Kenai reached the boiler room. It was full of dogs, and half of them were Balto's family and their friends.

When they entered the boiler room, everyone, including Balto's family, were glad to see Balto, but when Aleu and Kenai entered, everyone, excluding her family, were surprised to see two wolves.

As much as they were surprised to see them, they started whispering and murmuring about them. They heard that and they felt ashamed, Kenai especially.

''Alright everyone.'' Balto said, as the climbed on one platform while everyone went silent. ''I see that you're surprised to see them.''

Some of the dogs nodded, although the others had no courage to do so.

''If you take a look at Aleu.'' Balto continued as the dogs looked at Aleu. ''She's my daughter. She ran away two years ago when she learned about the wolf heritage...

...she found a better place in a wolf pack, and she led them for two years. After that, she returned here, to Alaska. But she didn't return alone...

...Kenai, the brown wolf you see, accompanied her on her perilous journey, making sure that she made home safe, and she did, along with him...

...and I accepted Kenai in Nome because he followed her home, that's one reason. Second reason is that his pack is now far behind him. And at last, he's destined to live here.''

Balto finished talking. Some of the dogs still had surprised looks, but their looks turned confident immediately. Then, three dogs, one purple gray husky, Star, other one redish-yellow, Kaltag, and a brown chow-chow, Nikki, stepped out of the crowd.

''I hope you understand this.'' Kaltag said. ''You know that we won't let any harm done to Balto's family and their friends.''

''Yes!'' Dogs said as Balto rolled with his eyes. Ever since Balto saved Nome and became a father, Nikki, Kaltag and Star volunteered on their own to be their protectors.

''And since Aleu is Balto's daughter and Kenai's her friend.'' Kaltag continued. ''Then better not mess up with them either. If you mess up with them, you mess up with Balto, and if you mess up with Balto, you mess up with us.''

Everyone in the boiler room nodded.

Later, everyone in the boiler room was talking to each other about Aleu and Kenai. Aleu headed to her father as he wasn't talking to anyone at that moment.

''Papa, those three who said that they won't any harm be done to us.'' Aleu asked Balto. ''Are they the ones who you had mentioned before.''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''That's them.''

Meanwhile, Kenai was walking around boiler room, talking to Balto's family and the others on occasion whenever they wanted to ask him something.

Kenai got used quickly to the new environment. Even he was the only wolf there, he wasn't bothered with that at all.

Then he heard some voices outside. He climbed up on the window to hear the voices better. Judging by the sound, they weren't sounding friendly.

Just as he looked around, he noticed four dogs leaving in the darkness. But he managed to hear one of them saying menacingly: ''They're not welcome here!''

Kenai felt some sense of dread. Who were they talking to? Were the ones who were un-welcome Aleu and Kenai?

Kenai wanted to forget about that, as he came here for the first time. He didn't want the bad things to happen yet.

After an hour or two, everyone headed to their homes. Balto, Jenna, Aleu and Kenai were the last ones who left the boiler room.

''How do you like it here so far?'' Jenna asked them.

''I like it, really.'' Kenai answered.

''Okay, you two, it's time to get some rest.'' Balto said. ''Kodi and Dingo will be back in the morning.''

''Got it.'' Aleu said. ''See you tomorrow!''

Aleu and Kenai headed towards the old boat while Balto and Jenna headed towards the town.

Tomorrow...

''I bet that they'll be back now.'' Kenai said to Aleu, as they were lying on the roof above the Main Street, waiting for her brothers to return.

''You're right about that!'' Aleu said, noticing two sled teams in the distance.

Then, a flare popped in the sky.

''A 3-mile mark!'' Aleu exclaimed.

''A 3-mile mark!'' Both Kodi and Dingo exclaimed upon reaching the large clearing, now being very close to Nome.

''Come on, we can do this!'' Kodi shouted as they sped up.

''Let's go!'' Dingo shouted to his team, speeding up in process, as they were tied with Kodi's team.

This was both teams' first championship. Both of them were successful there and then, but only one team could be the winner now.

A flare popped in the sky.

''A 2-mile mark!'' Dusty exclaimed, noticing the flare in the sky. ''Come on, Kodi! We're almost there!''

''Got it, Dusty!'' Kodi replied.

As Kodi's team was getting faster, Forrest from Dingo's team shouted to Dingo: ''Dingo, speed up!''

''It's alright, Forrest!'' Dingo replied. ''I know we can do this!''

And then, an another flare popped in the sky.

''That's an one-mile mark.'' Dana said.

''Yes, and we're entering Nome!'' Dingo said, as his and Kodi's teams entered Nome.

As the teams reached the main street, it was crowded with people, and with some dogs from the sides. The finish line lied just ahead.

''Yes!'' Rico from Dingo's team shouted. ''We will win!''

''No problem!'' Dingo said. ''Nothing can stop us!''

''That's what you say!'' Kodi said, speeding up.

''Oh no, you don't!'' Dingo replied, and sped up.

Both teams were tied now, but there could be only one winner of the race, but who?

Kodi used an opportunity to speed up for the last time and bolted straight ahead, finally crossing the finish line first, leaving Dingo's team 2 meters behind.

''Yes!...'' Kodi shouted, collapsing on the floor from exhaustion. ''We made it!''

''Nice work,... Kodi!'' Dusty shouted, while panting. ''We won!''

''Congratulations, Kodi...'' Dingo said, while laying on the floor from exhaustion. ''You won...''

''Thanks, Dingo...'' Kodi replied. ''You were... so close...''

''It... doesn't matter...'' Dingo said. ''I don't... race for championship... I race... for fun...''

''Congratulations, you two.'' Balto said while approaching his sons.

''Thanks... dad...'' Kodi and Dingo greeted their father.

''Kodi, congratulations for winning the championship.'' Balto said to Kodi.

''Thanks...'' Kodi said. ''But... you should... be glad... that Dingo... almost won...''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''Dingo, you did a great job.''

''Thanks... dad...'' Dingo replied.

Kodi got on his paws and approached Dusty. Then he said: ''We won... our parents will be so proud...''

''I know...'' Dusty said, while panting. ''My parents will be... happy when he finds out that... their former team is still... doing well...''

Dingo and Dana were taking this race well. He said: ''This is our first championship, but not the last.''

''Yeah, we still have ages to do this!'' Dana said.

Dingo's other team mates, Vincent and Fiona, took the race pretty well. Vincent said: ''We were so close, but it won't be our last championship.''

''I agree with you, Vincent.'' Fiona replied.

On the other hand, Rico and Forrest seemed unhappy about losing the race, Forrest especially. They were looking at the others a bit nervous.

Later, when the triumph was given, both teams headed to their homes. At Kodi's house, dogs were celebrating their victory.

''Congratulations, Dusty!'' Dusty's father, Max, said. ''I knew it that the running spirit goes in our family.''

''It sure does, dad.'' Dusty replied.

''I'm really glad that you won.'' Dusty's mother, Molly, said.

''Thanks, mom.'' Dusty said.

Then, Balto and Jenna entered the house. Balto said: ''And where's our winner son?''

''Hey, dad, hey, mom.'' Kodi said. ''There's no need to praise me that much.''

''Right.'' Balto said, then he said to Max: ''Well, Max, our kids sure have strong spirit and will.''

''Yes, Balto.'' Max said. ''The team work together great.''

''And how does it feel to be retired?'' Jenna asked.

''Well, I may be strong, but not fast anymore.'' Max said. ''Besides, we've been delivering mail for seven years.''

''How does the Dingo's team take the race?'' Dusty asked.

''They took it well.'' Balto said. ''But two of his team mates, Rico and Forrest, didn't.''

''Who can blame them.'' Kirby said from the side. ''They didn't have great pup-hood after all.''

''True.'' Ralph said. ''It seems that they wanted to win.''

As the day passed, more dogs came, mostly Kodi's siblings and their friends. Aleu and Kenai came as well, but they stayed outside so they wouldn't be chased down by Mr. Simpson.

As the evening came, most of the dogs, excluding Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, Ralph, Max and Molly, went to their homes. They were getting some rest now.

''It was one great day today.'' Kodi said, laying in the bed. ''Right, Dusty?''

''Sure.'' Dusty said, laying next to Kodi. ''You did the best in the team, Kodi.''

Kodi blushed upon that. Why'd he be the best if the whole team was doing equally great?

''Night, everyone.'' Max said as he laid down in the bed with Molly.

''Night.'' Kirby and Ralph said as they laid in separate beds.

''Night, dad.'' Dusty said. Then she nuzzled Kodi and said: ''Night, Kodi.''

''Night, Dusty.'' Kodi said, resting his head on Dusty's head.

Later...

Dusty was sleeping tightly, but she woke up upon hearing someone, or something, growling.

''What was that?'' Dusty asked herself as she looked there and there, trying not to wake Kodi up.

Another growling was heard, and Dusty felt that the growling came from her stomach.

''Great.'' Dusty thought to herself. ''I better eat something.''

She thought about going to the kitchen and get some food there, but she decided to not go to the kitchen, as she might spill something and cause mess there.

''To the General Store.'' Dusty thought to herself and carefully got out of the bed. Kodi was still sleeping.

She went through the dog door. When she left the house, she was hit by some snow, but that didn't bother her. She just wanted to eat something and go back to bed.

She made it all the way to the General Store through the blizzard. The Store was obviously closed, but Dusty knew the secret entrance where she could get some food.

She went through the secret entrance and found some beef jerky to eat. She dragged the bag outside. She took one beef jerky and ate it as well.

Just as she was about to eat the second piece, she was attacked from her right side. Then she felt another kick.

Dusty screamed as she was attacked by two unknown attackers. Due to injuries, she blacked out, but before she did, she got the scents of two attackers. They were familiar.

Dusty woke for a second or two, being dragged by two attackers in the alley. One of them said: ''We better leave now!'' The attacker's voice seemed nervous.

Dusty blacked out for the second time. Then she opened her eyes and noticed two dogs running away. She blacked out again.

''Dusty!... Dusty!'' A faint voice was heard from the distance. Dusty barely opened her eyes.

She saw him, Kodi, panicking upon seeing Dusty laying injured in the alley.

''Dusty! Are you alright?!'' Kodi asked as he was less than one meter from her.

''Kodi...?'' Dusty asked weakly. ''I'm glad you're here...''

''So am I...'' Kodi said, panicked. ''Can you walk?''

''I don't think so.'' Dusty said. ''Can you... take me home?''

''Of course.'' Kodi said. He looked across the alley and found a small, but fitting sled near the trash can. He pulled the sled near Dusty then he raised her on the sled carefully.

''Don't worry, Dusty.'' Kodi said, as he started pulling the sled. ''We'll be home as soon as possible.''

Kodi carried injured Dusty on the sled all the way home through the blizzard. Despite the snow and wind hardening his way home, he successfully reached the home.

''Come on, Dusty.'' Kodi said, as he carried Dusty inside and put her gently on the bed.

Dusty felt the comfort of the bed before blacking out again. Meanwhile, Kodi went to her parents' bed to wake one of them up. He decided to wake up Molly.

''Molly, wake up.'' Kodi nudged Molly as she slowly woke up.

''Kodi?'' Molly asked. ''What is it?''

''It's Dusty.'' Kodi said, looking at Dusty. ''She's been attacked by someone.''

Upon hearing that, Molly jumped out of the bed and raced to Dusty. She got literally scared upon seeing her daughter badly injured.

''Dusty?!'' Molly asked, panicking. ''Kodi?! How did that happen?''

''I woke up and noticed that Dusty wasn't in bed.'' Kodi said. ''I went to the General Store to get something to eat. But as I got there, I found her scent and then, I found her injured in the alley behind.''

''What are we going to do?'' Molly asked.

''Molly, please, stay with her.'' Kodi said. ''I'll get Simpson.''

Molly nodded as Kodi sprinted upstairs. In just one minute, Kodi came back with half-asleep Simpson.

''What?'' Simpson asked as he noticed injured Dusty in the bed. ''What happened to you, Dusty?''

The silence came as Kodi and Molly couldn't tell anything because they were dogs.

''I better get John.'' Simpson said as he put on his coat and headed to the vet clinic.

Just a few minutes later, Simpson returned with John and with Josh as well. While John was checking Dusty's injuries, Josh came to Kodi and Molly.

''What happened to Dusty?'' Josh asked.

''I'm not sure.'' Kodi said. ''I found her injured behind the Store.''

''Is she going to be alright?'' Molly asked, fearing for Dusty's safety.

''She will.'' Josh said, as he noticed her wounds. ''She's been injured badly, but not too much.''

Molly sighed in relief. The whole day turned from joyful to horrific.

Ten minutes later, John finished the job. Dusty had some bandages on her rear right leg and a cast on front left leg.

''How long is she going to have to recover?'' Simpson asked.

''Two weeks.'' John asked. ''If something goes wrong, call me.''

''Of course.'' Simpson said. ''See you then, John.''

''Later.'' John said upon exiting the house. ''Come on Josh, let's go!''

''Later.'' Josh greeted them as he left the house. In the meantime, Simpson went to his bed.

''Molly, look!'' Kodi said. ''She's waking up.''

''Mom, Kodi, where am I?'' Dusty asked, after she noticed the bandages and the cast on herself.

''You're home, Dusty.'' Molly said. ''Kodi found you injured and the carried you home.''

''That's really nice of you, Kodi.'' Dusty said to Kodi as he nodded gratefully.

''Dusty, do you remember who attacked you?'' Kodi asked.

''Not really.'' Dusty said. ''But the scents were familiar, as they belonged to sled-dogs.''

''Sled-dogs?'' Kodi asked. ''It could be anyone!''

''We know.'' Molly said. ''Kodi, we better get some rest, this was one tough night for us.''

''You're right, Molly.'' Kodi said, as Molly went to her bed. ''We'll discuss this tomorrow.''

''Yes.'' Molly said, laying down. ''Good night.''

''Night, mom.'' Dusty said to her mother.

Kodi laid carefully next to Dusty. He nuzzled her carefully as well trying not to cause her an another pain.

''Night, Kodi.'' Dusty said, finally falling asleep.

''Night, Dusty.'' Kodi said. ''I'll be always here with you until you recover.''

The next morning, the other dogs in the house heard what happened to Dusty.

''I don't understand.'' Max said, fearing for Dusty. ''Whoever did this to you, will pay for that!''

''Dad, calm down!'' Dusty said. ''There's no need to make things worse!''

''Yes, sorry.'' Max said. ''Well, your mother and I, and Kirby and Ralph will find the ones who did this to you.''

''Sure thing.'' Kodi said. ''I'll stay here with Dusty.''

Max nodded as he, Molly, Kirby and Ralph left the house in search of the suspects.

Later, Max and Molly returned home with the news.

''Well, we alerted the other teams.'' Molly said. ''And, Kodi, two of your brothers' team mates might be the suspects, but we can't be sure yet. He and his team mates will pass in front of our house.''

''Right.'' Kodi said. ''Dusty said that the scents were familiar. I should take her to the dog door to catch the scents.

Kodi pushed her bed to the dog door and he looked through the door in case Dingo's team would pass by. Then he noticed them.

''Alright.'' Kodi said. ''You ready, Dusty?''

Dusty nodded and peeked through the dog door, trying not to be seen. She sniffed the air. Then she pulled back.

''And?'' Kodi asked.

''I think we're close.'' Dusty said. ''But I can't be 100% sure.''

''Kodi, would you please go and inspect more?'' Max asked. ''Don't worry, we'll look after her for you.''

''Yes, sir.'' Kodi said as he left the house and secretly followed Dingo's team.

As he noticed them from the alley, Vincent and Fiona went back. Kodi doubted that they'd attack her. So the only ones could be Rico and Forrest. He noticed Dingo and Dana taking Rico and Forrest to the boiler room.

He climbed from the behind and realized that he skipped one part of the conversation, but he came just in time to her Dana asking: ''Wouldn't you two have anything with Dusty's injuries?''

Kodi raised his head silently and noticed that Rico and Forrest were trying to escape upon being asked. But they were blocked as Kirby and Ralph blocked the door, growling.

''Well?'' Dingo asked, slightly mad. ''Do you have anything with that?!''

Forrest and Rico backed up to the corner. As they couldn't escape anywhere else, they muttered: ''Yes...''

''WHAT?!'' Dana yelled madly. ''Why would you do that?! Don't you two know what damage you have done?!''

''We weren't happy for losing the race.'' Forrest said.

''That's not the reason to attack the other sled dogs!'' Dingo yelled, as he and Dana were leaving the boiler room. ''You two better think about what you have done and we'll make sure you two apologize to her!''

Dingo and Dana exited the boiler room as Rico and Forrest were looking at the floor embarrassed.

Kodi returned home as soon as possible to bring out the news. He entered the house.

''Well?'' Dusty asked.

''I got some good news.'' Kodi said. ''Molly, you're right. Dingo's two team-mates were responsible for attacking her.''

Max smirked madly, but Molly shot him with that look, Max calmed down.

Then, Dingo entered the house.

''The case is closed.'' Dingo informed them. ''Rico and Forrest were the ones who attacked you.''

''Dingo, thanks a lot.'' Dusty said. ''Thanks for busting them.''

''Anytime.'' Dingo said. ''Even I'm humorous most of the time, I can be very serious when my family and friends are in trouble. I'll make sure they apologize to you, Dusty.''

''Thanks a lot, Dingo.'' Kod said as Dingo nodded thankfully.

Then Dingo left the house as Kirby and Ralph returned.

''Well, we don't have to worry.'' Max said. ''Dusty, you'll be recovering for a while.''

''I know, dad.'' Dusty said. ''Kodi said that he'd look after me.''

''That's sure nice of him.'' Max said, looking at Kodi proudly. ''You two better get some rest now.''

As the days passed, Dusty was recovering faster than expected. In the meantime, Rico came by and apologized to her.

''Is everything right now?'' Rico asked.

''It is.'' Dusty said. ''But you'll be sorry if you do this again.''

''I know.'' Rico said in shame. ''Forrest's gone. He disappeared a night ago. I don't know where.'' Then he left the house.

When John came by once again to remove the cast and the bandages, Dusty was fully healed.

''Faster than I thought.'' John said.

''Yeah.'' Simpson said. ''And it seems that Kodi and Dusty grew closer to each other.''

''I see.'' John said. ''I'll see you later then.''

As Kodi and Dusty were alone in the room, Dusty said: ''Kodi, can I ask you a question?''

''Sure, go ahead.'' Kodi said.

''Do you... love me?'' Dusty asked, surprising Kodi greatly.

''I... Yes... I do!'' Kodi replied excitedly after getting the words.

''Do you think that we should... you know.'' Dusty asked.

''I understand.'' Kodi said, knowing what Dusty meant. ''We just have to ask our parents.''

Later...

''Why sure, Dusty.'' Molly said. ''You two are for each other.''

''And yet, he saved you.'' Max said.

''Thanks.'' Dusty said. Then Kodi returned with the good news.

''My parents are okay with all this.'' Kodi said.

''That's really nice to hear.'' Max said. ''Finally Balto and I will become brothers-in-law.''

''Shall we go to the beach tonight?'' Kodi asked Dusty.

''You're on it.'' Dusty said.

Later, that night...

Kodi and Dusty were sitting next to each other at the beach, looking at the stars.

''Kodi, I want to thank you for everything you've done.'' Dusty said.

''Thanks, Dusty.'' Kodi said. ''I always knew we'd be together ever since we met in that alley three years ago.''

Dusty blushed at that and nuzzled her best friend, her savior, her future mate. Kodi nuzzled her as well.

The next morning...

''Wonderful!'' Molly said. ''You two would be great parents!''

''I know, mom.'' Dusty said. ''But we can't be sure yet if we're going to have pups or not.''

''We'll have to wait for a while.'' Max said. ''Anyways, you two make great couple.''

Kodi nodded. Then he asked Dusty: ''How about we tell my parents about this?''

''Sure, let's go.'' Dusty said as the two left the house to tell Balto and Jenna about this.

The news about Kodi and Dusty becoming mates spread quickly through Kodi's family, even to some others who weren't his family.

Out of the most interested ones was Kenai. He's been living in Nome for two weeks and yet, he admitted that the loved Aleu the day before they arrived.

Both Aleu and Kenai got used to the night time to walk across the town. They'd be always together though, in case no one of them would get attacked alone.

Later that night, Aleu and Kenai came to the town. Kenai was thinking what should he do for Aleu to gain her love. They were closer to each other, but Kenai wanted to go beyond.

He had no idea if he should give her a gift. Everything in town was closed and if he would end up in human's house, he'd regret that.

As much as he was thinking, he noticed that Aleu wasn't with him anymore.

''Aleu?'' Kenai asked as he looked around, only to realize that she must have gone to an another street or alley.

''She'll be back soon.'' Kenai thought to himself. ''She lived in here before she joined us. We're back, and I'm sure she got used on the town quickly.''

He started looking around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. Then, he saw a dark red husky on the other side of the alley. Kenai recognized the husky.

''Yukon?'' Kenai asked as the husky nodded.

''Hey, Kenai.'' Yukon greeted him, then he noticed that Aleu wasn't with him. ''Where's Aleu?''

''I'm asking myself the same.'' Kenai said. ''She must have walked into the wrong street.''

''Possibly.'' Yukon replied.

''I've heard that your brother Kodi has finally found his true love.'' Kenai said.

''Yeah.'' Yukon said. ''I'm really glad he found one. And what about you?''

''Ever since Kodi found his love, I decided to gain Aleu's love.'' Kenai said, blushing.

''Really? Kenai, that's great to know!'' Yukon said, surprising Kenai.

''You really think so?'' Kenai asked.

''Why of course I do.'' Yukon answered. ''After all, you live here now. And I wouldn't mind to be your brother-in-law!''

Kenai was now blushing even greater. Yukon was actually supporting him to gain Aleu's love!

''Okay, Yukon.'' Kenai said. ''I'll be going now, to find Aleu.''

''I understand.'' Yukon replied as Kenai was heading towards the alley. ''Good luck!''

Kenai went into the alley to find Aleu as Yukon was looking at him proudly.

Yukon was very glad that his youngest brother had finally found his true love, now Kenai was going to do the same. Then he sighed.

Yukon wished that it was as easy as with Kodi and Kenai to gain true love with Yin. But the problem was, Yin's brother, Yang, was over-protective towards her.

Yukon was still thinking about how Yang told him about the accident that occured three years ago. As he was thinking, he passed near the alley where a group of four dogs were.

Yukon wasn't sure if he heard one of them growling, so he looked into the alley again, but the dogs were already gone.

''What were they up to?'' Yukon asked himself.

As he continued down the street, he noticed Balto coming from the other side.

''Hey, dad.'' Yukon greeted his father.

''Hi, Yukon.'' Balto greeted his son as well. ''I suppose you heard that Kodi has found his love.''

''Yes, I have.'' Yukon said, as he and his father entered the alley. ''I'm glad he found the love. That just leaves me and the others.''

Just as Balto was about to say something, a scream was heard from the another alley nearby. Both Balto's and Yukon's eyes widened in fear as if they recognized the scream.

''Aleu!'' both of them yelled as they ran towards the other alley.

When they got there, they saw a group of four dogs attacking Aleu. Yukon recognized the dogs. These were the same ones who he had encountered earlier.

''HEY!'' Balto yelled angrily, getting the dogs' attention. ''Stay away from my daughter!''

All the four dogs backed away as Balto ran towards his daughter, who had some cuts on the legs.

''Aleu?'' Balto asked, worrying for her.

''Papa... Get help...'' Aleu replied weakly, then she passed out.

As she passed out, Balto looked towards the dogs and began growling.

''Leave... now!'' Balto said, as the dogs wasted no time to run away. Yukon looked at them, furious.

''Yukon.'' Balto said, becoming extremely worried. ''Get Josh.''

''Got it, dad!'' Yukon said as he ran off towards the vet clinic.

On his way to the vet clinic, Yukon was furious and frightened at the same time.

''Why Aleu? Why her?'' He asked himself. ''I wish I could have redeemed earlier!''

Yukon reached the vet clinic and entered through the dog door. He found Saba there resting in the basket nearby.

''Saba!'' Yukon said, worried. ''Where's Josh?! Where's he?!''

''Yukon?!'' Saba asked, surprised by her brother's sudden arrival while getting up. ''Yukon! Calm down! What is it? What happened?''

''I need Josh now!'' Yukon said. ''Saba, a group of dogs attacked Aleu!''

''WHAT?!'' Saba yelled. ''Aleu is attacked?! How?!''

Just then, Josh entered the room, noticing the two siblings looking worried.

''What's going on in here?'' Josh asked.

''Josh, I need you!'' Yukon shouted. ''A group of dogs ambushed and attacked Aleu!''

''Another attack?!'' Josh shouted.

Josh turned at the door from which he came and started barking loudly. Several moments later, John responded.

''What is it, Josh?'' John asked upon entering the main room.

Josh barked and pointed with his muzzle towards the medic bag on the table nearby.

''Another attack?'' John asked, for which Josh confirmed with the barking.

''We better find the attacked one.'' John said as Josh, Saba and Yukon exited the clinic and led the veterinarian to the alley where Aleu was attacked.

As soon as they got there, Jenna and Kenai were looking at the unconscious Aleu, both frightened.

Fortunately enough, Kenai wasn't seen by John.

John patted lightly Aleu in the head, hoping that she wasn't dead. And she wasn't, much to everyone's delight.

''I better get you to the vet.'' John said as he easily picked Aleu up and carried her to the vet clinic easily, being followed by Josh, Saba, Yukon, Kenai, Balto and Jenna.

John entered the clinic, carrying Aleu inside while being followed by Josh and Saba. The others remained in front of the clinic.

Kenai felt very ashamed of what happened before. He should have been with Aleu, but he wasn't. The dogs attacked her and he couldn't look at anyone near him. He was afraid that they would be very mad at him for letting Aleu attacked.

Just a few minutes later, Josh came out of the clinic.

''How is she?'' Jenna asked, visually worried for Aleu's safety.

''She's alright.'' Josh said. ''Her wounds aren't as bad as Dusty's.''

Jenna sighed in relief upon hearing that, almost collapsing on the floor.

''How long is she going to stay in there.'' Balto asked.

''Two days.'' Josh said.

Yukon nodded gratefully, athough the anger and fear were still brewing inside him.

''I am going to look after her.'' Kenai said. ''She means a lot to me.''

''I know what're trying to say.'' Balto said, who didn't show any anger towards him.

''If you say so.'' Josh said. ''You can watch her from the roof above, but don't let my owner see you.''

Kenai nodded and he climbed up the boxes and eventually on the roof. He looked at Aleu from the roof window. Aleu was lying on the table, with some bandages around her legs.

''We shall see her tomorrow again.'' Balto said as he and Jenna headed home.

Yukon, on the other hand, watched his parents leaving, then he looked up at Kenai and then at the vet station. He was mad, while his fear ceased. He wasn't mad at Kenai, he was mad at the attackers.

Yukon watched at the snowy ground below him, breathing heavily and furiously. They attacked his sister. His sister because she looks like a wolf. He stopped with breathing.

''That's it...'' Yukon said to himself. ''I'm going to make them pay...!''

Yukon headed in an another direction. Even he was strong and tough dog, he couldn't deal with all four with himself. He needed an assistance.

As he was thinking who'd help him, he realized that the violence was not the greatest solution, but in the other hand, he'd finally redeem to Aleu.

He reached the house at the corner of the street and entered through the dog door. He knew exactly who lived there.

''Dingo!'' Yukon whispered. ''Dingo! Wake up! I need your help!''

''What...?'' Dingo asked, waking up. ''What is it? What happened?''

''An another attack happened.'' Yukon whispred. ''A group of dogs ambushed and attacked Aleu.''

''WHAT?!'' Dingo whispered loudly, almost waking Dana up. ''They attacked Aleu?!''

''Yes, and I need your help to find them and punish them.'' Yukon said. ''I ask you because Kodi's with Dusty now.''

''I understand.'' Dingo said. ''Let's go then.''

Both brothers left the house silently and Yukon led Dingo towards the crime scene. When they got to the alley where Aleu had been attacked, Yukon sniffed the air.

''The scent goes this way.'' Yukon said, leading Dingo the same way the attackers had run before.

Meanwhile...

''This is not good!'' One of the attacking dogs said.

''We attacked the daughter of Balto!'' The other one said.

''I'm afraid that he's going to make us pay.'' Another one said.

''We have to calm down!'' The leader said. ''He's probably with her wolf kid right now.''

''Who do you call a wolf kid?!'' A voice said from one end of the alley, causing the dogs to look towards the end of the alley. All of them gasped in fear.

Yukon was standing there, looking at them furiously while he was slowly walking towards them growling as his fur was rising.

''How dare you to attack my sister, HUH?!'' Yukon yelled.

The dogs began backing away from Yukon, knowing how strong he was. They looked behind and noticed that they had the other end of the alley to escape.

They turned around and sprinted towards the other end, but they were blocked by an another red husky, Dingo, who was as furious as Yukon.

Now the four dogs were cornered from the both sides by two brothers, who wanted to make them pay for harming Aleu.

''I said, who do you call a wolf kid...'' Yukon asked.

''The one who do you call your sister.'' The leader said.

These words were enough for Yukon to leap at the lead dog and attack him. Yukon was undoubtely winning against the lead dog, who was pinned oh his back.

The other dogs wanted to help their comrade by tackling Yukon, but they were stopped by Dingo, who said: ''I wouldn't do that if I were you!''

Two dogs backed away, but the co-leader wasn't afraid of Dingo. He leaped at him, but Dingo was quicker. He tackled him on the ground.

Back to Yukon, he scratched the lead dog several times in anger, but he managed to stop.

''Please, don't hurt me anymore!'' The dog whimpered. ''Show me some mercy! I'm sorry!''

''You better be.'' Yukon replied, as he stopped attacking. ''You may look bad, but I have my limits.''

The dog watched at Yukon in fear, as he could see anger in Yukon's eyes. Dingo, on the other hand, scratched he co-leader once and he stopped as well. The other two didn't move at all.

''Leave... now!'' Yukon said as he and Dingo let off the two. ''And if you two ever dare to attack our sister again, you're going to wish that we weren't in Nome!''

The dogs ran away in fear, while Dingo watched them running. Yukon laid down in the ground, sobbing lightly.

''Yukon?'' Dingo asked his brother as he noticed him sobbing.

''I... I've finally done it, Dingo...'' Yukon said. ''Even it wasn't the best solution to attack them, I've shown that I care for Aleu...''

Dingo tilted his head in confusion. What was Yukon talking about?

''I remember that whenever she howled...'' Yukon said, trying to calm down. ''I wanted to stay away from her... But when she ran away and then returned home, I've never had a chance to show her how much I care for her... until now...''

''I understand.'' Dingo said. ''Come on, Yukon, we better go home. We're going to visit Aleu tomorrow.''

Yukon nodded as he calmed down, got up and he and Dingo went home.

The next morning...

''Do you think we should tell dad about this?'' Yukon asked Dingo, as they were heading to the vet clinic.

''I think we should.'' Dingo said. ''He's going to be disappointed when he hears that we used violence, but he'd be also proud when he hears that we showed how much we care for Aleu.''

''Okay.'' Yukon said. ''We're going to tell the same to Aleu.''

As the two brothers got in front of the vet clinic, they noticed Kenai looking at them from the roof.

''Hey, Kenai.'' Yukon greeted Kenai, while he nodded nervously.

''What's wrong?'' Dingo asked, noticing Kenai's behavior.

''Guys...'' Kenai said, still nervous. ''I'm sorry for letting your sister getting harmed.''

''Kenai, don't be.'' Yukon said, much to Kenai's surprise. ''You didn't know that was going to happen. Dingo and I dealt with the attackers last night.''

''You did?'' Kenai asked. ''I could have helped you! I could have dealt with them, but I chose to be coward and decided to look after Aleu. You could've got yourselves harmed!''

''Kenai, no!'' Yukon said. ''It's better that you stayed here. If you attacked them too, their owners would notice that you're in town. And as a result, you'd be gone.''

''And you're not a coward.'' Dingo said. ''You're indeed brave. You decided to look after our sister.''

''Thanks... guys...'' Kenai said, still surprised.

Just then, Balto and Jenna came. Jenna was carrying a light blue bandana in her mouth. Kenai jumped down in pleasure.

''There you go, Kenai.'' Jenna said, as she gave the bandana to Kenai, who grabbed it with his mouth. ''This bandana is gift for Aleu from you.''

''Thank you, Jenna.'' Kenai said. ''I'm going to make sure she gets the bandana.''

''Dad.'' Yukon said. ''Can Dingo and I talk for you for a moment.''

''Sure.'' Balto said. ''Jenna, you go inside. I'll be right there.''

Jenna nodded as she entered the vet clinic.

''What is it?'' Balto asked.

''Dad, when you and mom went home...'' Yukon said. ''I called Dingo to help me dealing with the attackers.''

''Dad, I know that wasn't the greatest solution.'' Dingo said, noticing that Balto got lightly disappointed. ''But, she's our sister and she was looked as an wolf by the attackers.''

''I know you shouldn't use violence.'' Balto said. Then his face turned from disappointment to proudness. ''But you did a great deed as well. You showed that youcare for each other.''

Yukon nodded. Then he, Dingo and Balto entered the clinic and headed towards the table where Aleu was laying.

''Hey, Aleu.'' Dingo and Yukon said.

''Hey, you two.'' Aleu replied.

''How're you doing today, Aleu?'' Balto asked.

''Much better, papa.'' Aleu said.

''Aleu, Dingo and I have something to tell you.'' Yukon said.

''I'm listening.'' Aleu said.

''We've dealt with the attackers. They won't think about attacking you anymore.'' Dingo said.

''Thanks, guys.'' Aleu said.

''Aleu, you remember how much I hated whenever you howled.'' Yukon said as Aleu nodded. ''Well, ever since you ran away and then came back again, I had never a chance to say how much I'm sorry for being such a jerk. But I'm going to tell you now; Aleu, are you going to accept my apology?''

''Of course i will!'' Aleu said, surprised how her brother cares for her. ''Oh, Yukon, I can't describe how grateful I am right now.'' She nuzzled her brother as he blushed slightly.

The next day...

Aleu was ready to leave the vet clinic. As soon as she left, Kenai came out of nowhere.

''Hi, Aleu.'' Kenai said.

''Hey, Kenai.'' Aleu said. ''Saba told me that you were looking after me.''

''I did.'' Kenai said. ''Aleu, I've got a little surprise for you.''

Kenai reached his back and grabbed a light blue bandana. He put it on Aleu, who was really surprised by bandana.

''It's beautiful!'' Aleu said. '' Why the bandana?''

''So the dogs and the humans don't look you as the wolf.'' Kenai said. ''Besides, your mother was worried sick when she saw you attacked.''

''Kenai...'' Aleu said, as she was barely able to speak due to the gift, but she calmed down and nuzzled Kenai. ''Thank you so much!''

''Anytime for you, Aleu.'' Kenai said. ''Say, Aleu... would you go with me tonight, to go watch the stars?''

''Of course I would!'' Aleu replied.

Later, that night...

''The sky is beautiful.'' Aleu said, amazed, as she and Kenai were sitting on the hills above Nome.

''It sure is.'' Kenai said. ''It reminds me on Nava. He used to talk about the stars.''

Aleu giggled as Kenai reminded her on his wise former wolf leader.

''Aleu...'' Kenai said. ''Would you like to be my mate?''

''Of course I would!'' Aleu exclaimed as she slightly nuzzled Kenai. ''After all you've done for me, I'm going to do you the favor.''

Kenai smiled at that as he nuzzled her back.

The next morning...

Jenna was resting at her house. She felt easier ever since Aleu recovered quickly. She even felt better when she gave her daughter a bandana.

''Jenna!'' Balto said as he entered the house. ''Are you awake?''

''Now I am.'' Jenna said as she got up. ''So? Anything new?''

''I just went to the boat.'' Balto said. ''It's official. Aleu and Kenai are mates!''

''Really?'' Jenna asked, amazed. ''That's wonderful!''

''It sure is.'' Balto said. ''Jenna, Aleu wants to see you.''

Just a few minutes later, Balto and Jenna were at the boat.

''Hello, Jenna.'' Kenai said. ''Balto must have told you what happened.''

''He sure has.'' Jenna said. ''And it seems that we're going to have grand-pups who're going to look like wolves.''

''Yeah.'' Balto said.

''Mama, can I tell you something?'' Aleu asked Jenna.

''You sure can, Aleu.'' Jenna said as Aleu headed to her.

''Mama, I want to tell you that I'm very grateful for this bandana.'' Aleu said as she nuzzled her mother.

''Aww, that's really nice of you, sweetheart.'' Jenna said as she nuzzled Aleu as well.

The news about Aleu and Kenai becoming mates spread through the family and the others as fast as the new when Kodi and Dusty did.

Upon hearing the news about Aleu being attacked by the dogs, The Trio of Nome, Nikki, Kaltag and Star threatened them by banishing them from Nome if they hurt any of Balto's family and friends. They started patrolling during the night more intensively.

Thanks to Saba and Josh's help, the dogs praised them more for helping Dusty and Aleu recover quickly. They both'd blush whenever they praised them.

Later, that same day, Saba and Josh headed to her parents, trying to avoid the dogs who were going to praise them.

''Sure, we are medical dogs.'' Saba said. ''But we don't need that much praise.''

''I know.'' Josh said. ''I wonder how messed up it'd be if the dogs started hurting themselves on the purpose.''

Both Josh and Saba laughed at that one while proceeding towards her parents.

As they entered the house, they noticed Balto and Jenna resting inside and talking about Aleu.

''Hi, mom. Hi, dad.'' Saba greeted her parents.

''Hello, Saba.'' Balto said. ''How're you two doing?''

''So far so good.'' Josh said. ''But the other dogs won't stop praising us.''

''Well, you supported Dusty and Aleu while they were injured.'' Jenna said.

''And I see that was great work from you two.'' Balto said.

''Aw, please.'' Saba chuckled. ''Just don't be like the others.''

''Okay.'' Balto replied, chuckling.

''How's Aleu doing?'' Josh asked.

''She's doing great.'' Jenna said. ''She's very grateful for the bandana.''

''And we see how much Kenai loves her.'' Saba said. ''Indeed he's a great friend.''

Balto nodded as Saba appreciated Kenai. After all, he was very nice and noble in the family.

''Balto.'' Josh said. ''Can I talk with you for a moment?''

''Hmm, yeah, sure.'' Balto said. ''Excuse us, please.''

''Okay.'' Saba said as Josh and Balto headed in the kitchen.

''What do you want, Josh?'' Balto asked.

''There's something I want to tell you.'' Josh said. ''But I'm not sure how'd you react.''

''Go ahead. I'm listening.'' Balto said.

''Balto, I...'' Josh said, but stopped. Then he gained courage to speak again. ''I want to gain Saba's heart.'' He blushed after saying that.

''Really?'' Balto asked, as he noticed that he might have another son-in-law. ''If you want to, then do it.''

''You really think so?'' Josh asked.

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''You two live together and help the others after all.''

''Thanks.'' Josh said. ''And ever since Aleu and Dusty were recovering, Saba and I somewhat grew closer to each other while helping them.''

''That's great.'' Balto said.

''Yes, I know.'' Josh said. ''But speaking of the romantic night, I'm not sure what should I give her or show her.''

''I know what you can do for her.'' Balto said. ''It reminds me on my romantic night with Jenna.''

''What was it?'' Josh asked.

''The Northern Lights.'' Balto answered.

''Really?'' Josh said. ''But is there any way to summon the Lights?''

''There is.'' Balto said. ''You just need to put the shards of the glass on the top of the hill and put the lantern below the Lights...

...as soon as the light shines through them, Saba will be amazed by the Lights.''

''Wonderful!'' Josh exclaimed.

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''But I suggest you to wait until you two hear the song of the Lights. After you hear it, touch the Lights and let the spirit come down to you...

...as soon as she sees the spirit and when it ascends into the sky, ask her.''

''I will.'' Josh said, carefully listening to everything that Balto said. ''Balto, thank you for the advice.''

''Anytime, Josh.'' Balto said. Then they headed back to the living room.

''Well, we better go back to the clinic.'' Saba said. ''There might be some patients.''

''I agree.'' Josh said. ''Well, see you later!''

''Later.'' Balto and Jenna said as they were leaving. But before they left, Josh winked back to Balto. Jenna noticed that.

''I suppose you told him something very useful, didn't you, Balto?'' Jenna chuckled.

''I did.'' Balto said. ''I gave him an advice for the romantic night.''

Jenna chuckled slightly as Balto said that. Saba was going to be the next one, and the first one who wouldn't get injured to have her love gained.

Just then, Dingo and Dana came by.

''Hey, mom. Hey, dad.'' Dingo greeted them.

''Hey, Dingo.'' Balto said. ''How's going?''

''Not bad.'' Dingo said.

''Well, Nikki, Kaltag and Star want Dingo to join them in patrolling after busting some of the dogs recently.'' Dana said.

''Yeah.'' Balto said. ''Reminds me on Saba and Josh. The others don't stop bothering them after supporting Aleu and Dusty.''

''Dad, can I talk with you for a moment?'' Dingo asked.

Balto recognized his tone. It was the same tone Josh had used before when he had asked for an advice. As they headed to kitchen again, Balto smiled that he's going to have another daughter-in-law.

''Well, what do you want to tell me?'' Balto asked.

''Well, since Dana and I worked on the Dusty's case.'' Dingo said. ''And when she noticed my care for Aleu, we grew closer.''

''Oh, really?'' Balto asked.

''Yes.'' Dingo confirmed. ''And I think that I should take Dana on a romantic night later.''

''If you're going to do so...'' Balto said. ''Then I wish you luck.''

''Thanks, dad.'' Dingo said. ''I'm thinking about taking her onto the beach or onto the cliffs to watch the sunset.''

''I'm sure she's going to enjoy it.'' Balto said. ''Well, this is going to be double night.''

''A double night?'' Dingo asked. ''Someone else came and told you that he or she is going on a romantic night?''

''That's right.'' Balto answered. ''Saba and Josh came here before and Josh asked me for an advice. I told him about Aurora Borealis.''

''Wow, that's going to be an amazing night.'' Dingo said as Balto nodded.

Both father and son returned to the living room.

''Well, we just came by to see how's going.'' Dingo said. ''We'll see you later!''

''Later.'' Balto and Jenna said as Dingo and Dana left.

''Let me guess, Balto.'' Jenna said, with the same tone she used when Balto told her about Saba and Josh's night. ''They're also going to the romantic night.''

''That's right, Jenna.'' Balto said. Jenna chuckled again.

Later...

''Dingo!'' Dana shouted as she was chasing after Dingo, who was leading her outside of Nome. ''Wait for me! Where are you going?!''

''Come on, Dana!'' Dingo shouted back. ''I don't want you to miss this!''

''To miss what?!'' Dana shouted. ''And why're we outside of the town?''

After passing through the beach, Dingo began climbing up the cliff. Dana frowned as Dingo was fooling around with her.

''Dingo, when I finally get you...!'' Dana shouted, getting some air as she was having hard time climbing up the cliff unlike Dingo. ''You'll tell me what's going on!''

''No problem!'' Dingo shouted back as he was on the top of the cliff. ''I'm waiting you here!''

Dana finally climbed up the cliff as she found herself on the flat, smooth rocks.

''Now tell me what were you thinking, Dingo.'' Dana said.

''If you say so.'' Dingo said as he reached the edge of the cliff and sat down, watching to the west.

''What the...?'' Dana asked, confused as she saw Dingo sitting on the edge and watching in the distance.

''Well, Dana.'' Dingo said. ''I wanted to show you something special.''

He pointed with his paw to the west and said: ''Isn't it beautiful?''

Dana looked towards where Dingo pointed and saw something beautiful: the sunset. The colors itself looked like the most beautiful miracle in the world.

''Oh, that's why we were running.'' Dana said, totally astonished by the sunset. ''You're right, Dingo. It's beautiful!''

''It sure is.'' Dingo said. ''This day was the best opportunity to use.''

''And what's the opportunity?'' Dana said while her tone turned romantically.

''Dana...'' Dingo said. ''Have you ever thought of having pups?''

''For some time, I have.'' Dana said. ''And since you're asking, I'd love to have some.''

''Really?'' Dingo asked. ''That's nice, Dana.''

''Anytime.'' Dana said. ''Let's watch the sunset for some more.''

The two friends stared at the sunset until the sun went out of the horizon.

Meanwhile, somewhere else, later...

''Josh, where're we going?'' Saba asked, as Josh told her to follow her outside as the night had fallen. ''Isn't it a little bit late?''

''It never is, Saba.'' Josh said while carrying a lantern in his mouth towards the hills above Nome.

He put the lantern on a certain spot while Saba looked from behind in confusion. What was he doing?

''I'll be done soon, hang on.'' Josh said as he was digging something in the snow. When Saba came closer, she saw some glass shards of different colors.

''What's with the glass shards?'' Saba said. Josh looked behind and realized that when he was going to move out of the way, the light would shine through the glass.

''Well, why don't you come closer and I'll tell you why.'' Josh asked.

Saba didn't ask why as she came closer to Josh. Finally, he said: ''To the North.''

He moved out of the way to let the light shine through the shards. Soon enough, the shards shone. Then they both saw something beautiful: Aurora Borealis spawning itself.

''The Northern Lights!'' Saba said, amazed by the Lights.

''I wanted to show you something for our night.'' Josh said.

''Josh.'' Saba said, still amazed. ''Thank you so much for this!'' Then she nuzzled him.

''No problem.'' Josh said as he was patiently waiting for the song of the Lights.

''Can you hear that?'' Josh said as a sweet, female voice was heard in the distance. Saba raised her head to hear the voice as well.

Then they both heard it, the song of the Lights.

''Reach for the lights,  
you may touch the sky,  
and the spirits  
will come down to you...''

''It's the song of the Lights!'' Saba said.

''Yes, it sure is.'' Josh said. ''But the best for last comes right... now!''

He moved to the Lights and touched them with his muzzle. Soon enough, a shape from the sky began descending, and at the end, it began shifting upon landing onto the ground.

Both Saba and Josh watched the shape shifting. As soon it shifted, Josh recognized it: It was a large male white husky with blue eyes. It was Eyak, Saba's uncle and Josh's spirit guide.

While Saba was looking at him astonished, without knowing it was her uncle, Eyak looked at Josh and whispered to him:

''Josh, I see how grown up you are. And I was right about that you were going to make friends with my niece.''

''I'm glad to see you too, Eyak.'' Josh thought to himself, trying to ''speak'' with Eyak, but also trying not to ''speak'' out loud. ''You were right.''

''I can see that you two are for each other.'' Eyak ''spoke'' ''Now you can ask her.''

Josh nodded. Then, Eyak began shape-shifting as we was ascending back into the sky. Then he disappeared in the Lights.

''I've never known that the Spirits can come to us by touching the Lights.'' Saba said.

''It sure is surprising, isn't it?'' Josh said. ''Saba, can I ask you something?''

''Sure.'' Saba said. ''Go ahead.''

''Would you like to be my mate?'' Josh asked, finally asking her.

''Yes, I would.'' Saba said. ''You surprised me with the Lights, and I say again, yes!''

''Alright.'' Josh said. ''Let's watch the Lights for some more.''

Both Saba and Josh watched at the Lights for some time.

The next morning...

''It was sure a beautiful night.'' Josh said, as he and Saba were heading to Balto and Jenna.

''It sure was.'' Saba said. ''A night to remember.''

Just then, they noticed Dingo and Dana heading to Balto and Jenna as well.

''Hey, there.'' Saba greeted them.

''Hey.'' Dingo greeted them back. ''I suppose you're going to tell about the last night, right, Saba?''

''As you may see, Dingo, I am.'' Saba said. ''How was your night.''

''It was beautiful.'' Dingo said, still thinking about the sunset.

''Dingo took me to the cliffs to watch the sunset.'' Dana said.

''That's cool.'' Josh said. ''I took Saba to watch Aurora Borealis.''

''Nice.'' Dingo said. ''To mom and dad?''

''Yes.'' Saba said. The four headed to Balto and Jenna finally.

Later...

''Congratulations, you two.'' Balto said, congratulating to both Dingo and Saba. ''I knew it you could do it.''

''We sure could.'' Dingo said. ''Especially when you told me and Josh for advices.''

''That's not a big deal for Balto.'' Jenna said.

''4 down, 2 to go.'' Balto said.

''Now it's all left to Yukon and Nunivat'' Jenna said.

''I know.'' Balto replied. ''That might not go smooth as their friends have returned two weeks ago.''

''Well, let's hope everything ends up well.'' Jenna said.

In just 5 days, most of Balto and Jenna's pups managed to find their true loves.

Aleu and Kenai's friendship was really strong as they'd become friends in the Other Land. Kodi, Saba and Dingo met Dusty, Josh and Dana while they were still pups and they were soon adopted by their owners.

The only ones who were left now were Yukon and Nunivat.

Both Yukon and Nunivat were in boiler room, discussing how their siblings found their true loves easily.

''Easier than we expected.'' Yukon said.

''I know.'' Nunivat said. ''Kodi, Dingo and Saba live with their friends ever since they were pups.''

''Yeah.'' Yukon replied. ''And not to mention that Aleu met Kenai while she was absent.''

''Yeah.'' Nunivat said. ''How're you and Yin doing?''

''So far so good.'' Yukon said. ''But it's not as easy as expected. There's her brother, Yang. He's so protective towards her.''

''I understand.'' Nunivat said. ''Maybe you should gain his trust first.''

''That might be my priority now.'' Yukon replied. ''And how're you doing with Thunder?''

''It might look easier than you with Yin.'' Nunivat answered. ''But the problem is that I'm still too shy. I need to overcome that to get closer to him.''

''Yes, I understand you.'' Yukon said. Out of all siblings he had, he'd also spend more time with Nunivat like Saba, but he tried to make her more communicative with the others. So far he was successful, but he wasn't over yet.

''I went to Kodi's before.'' Nunivat said. ''Dusty told me that she's going to vet in two days. It might be possible that we might have nephews and nieces.''

''And our pups with our friends.'' Yukon said. Nunivat blushed slightly at that.

''I guess I'll see you later, Yukon.'' Nunivat said, leaving the boiler room.

''Later, Nunivat.'' Yukon greeted his sister.

Yukon laid his head on the wooden floor and began thinking while the warmth of the boiler made him sink deep into his minds.

He remembered the good old times when he was a puppy. He remembered how he'd constantly play with his twin friends, how Yang had no judgments towards anyone before the incident had happened. How he and Yin would go sometimes out in the middle of the night out and go watch stars.

''Those were the times.'' Yukon sighed in himself. Ever since Yin and Yang left Nome for a while, he made some new friends, but Yin was his one and only, no one else.

Yukon got on all of his fours and headed back to his house. But as he entered the town...

''Yukon?'' a voice asked. Yukon raised his head and noticed Yin coming towards him. Yukon was excited to see her as he smiled, but as soon as Yang came with a suspicious look, Yukon kept smiling, but his excitement faded.

''Hi, you two.'' Yukon greeted them back. ''How're you doing?''

''So far so good.'' Yin said.

''I'm fine.'' Yang said. ''How about you?''

''I'm doing fine.'' Yukon replied. ''Are you up to something right now?''

''Not at the moment.'' Yin said, as the looked at her brother, without him noticing. ''I just wanted to see you and so.''

''I understand.'' Yukon said. ''I guess I'll see you two later then.''

''Sure.'' Yang said. ''Later.''

Yukon entered his house as the twins watched him entering.

''You still love him, don't you?'' Yang asked his sister.

''Yes.'' Yin replied. ''But you should start trusting him or Yukon and I will never get any closer to each other.''

''I know.'' Yang said, blushing. ''I should stop living in the past, but the rough life we had before...''

''Yeah.'' Yin said. ''And I don't want you to harm him by mistake.''

''Don't worry.'' Yang said. ''I'll do my best to not harm him.''

Meanwhile...

Nunivat was still walking through the town. She also remembered her past with Thunder. They'd also go outside in the middle of the night as a puppies to watch the stars or the Lights. These were beautiful days together, but she was saddened when he left Nome for a while. As she was still thinking...

''Nunivat?'' a voice said, causing Nunivat to snap back into reality, just to see Thunder coming from the front.

''Hey, Thunder.'' Nunivat greeted her friend, still a bit shy. ''What brings you here?''

''I noticed you walking down the street alone.'' Thunder replied.

''Yeah, true.'' Nunivat replied shyly. She blushed at that and told him: ''I'm sorry for behaving like this. It's just I'm still...''

''...too shy.'' Thunder continued. ''I understand, Nunivat.''

''Thanks.'' Nunivat replied. ''I still think how to stop being shy, because I feel it might damage our friendship.''

''Nunivat, it's alright.'' Thunder said. ''Your shyness won't damage our friendship, I'm pretty sure you'll get rid of it very soon.''

''I hope so.'' Nunivat said. ''Well, I hope I'll see you later.''

''Sure.'' Thunder said. ''Later.''

Nunivat progressed to her home while Thunder did the same.

As soon as she got there, she saw Jenna there, sitting at the porch of the house.

''Hi, mom.'' Nunivat said.

''Hey, Nunivat.'' Jenna said, walking to her daughter. ''How're you doing so far?''

''So far so good.'' Nunivat said. ''I'm still battling with my shyness. I want to get closer to Thunder.''

''Yes, I understand.'' Jenna said. ''I was at Yukon's house before. He told me about his situation with Yin.''

''He told me that before too.'' Nunivat said.

''Yeah.'' Jenna replied. ''But I see that your friendships are growing stronger. I suggest to you and to Yukon to ask your friends for a date.''

''Really?'' Nunivat asked, blushing. ''Thanks for the advice, mom, but I doubt that is going to be our romantic nights.''

''It doesn't have to be romantic night now.'' Jenna said. ''But I believe it will be very soon for you two to find your loves.''

''I hope so.'' Nunivat said. ''Thanks, mom.''

''Anytime.'' Jenna said while heading towards another direction. ''If you two manage to do so, then good luck.''

Nunivat nodded to her mother as she walked into another street. She was right, what were they waiting for?

Nunivat nodded again as she headed back to Yukon's house. As she got there, Yukon was already waiting in front of the house.

''Hey, Yukon.'' Nunivat said. ''Mom told me about you, me and our friends.''

''Yeah.'' Yukon replied. ''She's right. We might go ask them for a date tonight.''

''You got it.'' Nunivat said. ''How about this: I go pick up Yin for you? Yang knows that I wouldn't hurt anyone.''

''Of course.'' Yukon said. ''I'll get Thunder for you.''

''Thanks.'' Nunivat said. ''At the boiler room, in the sunset.''

''Got it.'' Yukon said as he and Nunivat headed for their friends.

Yukon found Thunder resting at the porch of his house nearby.

''Thunder!'' Yukon called, causing Thunder to wake up.

''Hmmmm?'' Thunder hummed after waking up. ''Oh, hi Yukon. What is it?''

''Nunivat wants to go on a night out with you.'' Yukon said. ''I came to tell you because she's too shy to come and tell be herself.''

''I see.'' Thunder said. ''Where exactly shall I meet up with her?''

''At the sunset, near the boiler room.'' Yukon answered. ''We better go there now, the sun is setting.''

Thunder nodded as he followed Yukon.

Meanwhile...

Nunivat was at Yin's house. Yang looked at her almost without suspicion, but still he didn't trust anyone.

''A date with Yukon?'' Yin asked. ''Where? When?''

''At the sunset, near the boiler room.'' Nunivat said.

''Then we better get going. The sun is setting.'' Yin said, but she didn't leave as Yang went to her. ''No, Yang. You can't go on a date with me. I already told you before to start trusting Yukon.''

''Yeah, sorry.'' Yang said. ''Go and have fun there. Just be with Yukon all the time.''

''Don't worry, I will.'' Yin said. Then she and Nunivat went out and headed towards the boiler room.

Later...

''There they come.'' Thunder said to Yukon as he saw Nunivat and Yin heading towards the boiler room where they were standing.

''Hey, Thunder.'' Nunivat greeted her boyfriend.

''Hi, Nunivat.'' Thunder replied. ''Shall we go watch stars on the hills?''

''You're on it.'' Nunivat said as she and Thunder headed towards the hills, leaving Yukon and Yin alone.

''Hi, Yukon.'' Yin greeted Yukon.

''Hi, Yin.'' Yukon greeted back. ''I see that Yang is not with you.''

''I told him to start trusting you.'' Yin said. ''Besides, he has to know that I can take care of myself as well.''

''Yeah.'' Yukon said. ''Shall we watch the stars from the boat?''

''Okay.'' Yin said as she and Yukon headed there. ''But isn't your sister Aleu there right now with her friend Kenai?''

''They go to town every night when the humans go to sleep.'' Yukon said. ''We'll have some time together there.''

''Nice.'' Yin giggled a bit as they reached the boat. Sure enough, Aleu and Kenai weren't there.

''This is a nice view.'' Yin said, sitting on the deck and watching at the sea and at Nome. ''Reminds me how much I missed Nome, and especially you.''

Yukon blushed upon that, but he gained courage and said: ''I missed you too, Yin. I may have some new friends made, but none is as good as you are.''

Yin blushed at that one. Then she noticed a falling star in the sky.

''A falling star!'' Yin exclaimed. ''Make a wish!''

Yukon was about to say the same, but Yin was faster. He looked at the falling star.

''And?'' Yin asked. ''What's your wish?''

''To gain Yang's trust.'' Yukon chuckled.

Yin chuckled as well on that one.

Meanwhile...

Nunivat and Thunder were on the other side of the town. They were sitting on the hills above the town of Nome.

''I'm glad I've returned to Nome.'' Thunder said. ''It's my home, and also your home.''

''I know.'' Nunivat blushed.

''I've been in the places where are no snow.'' Thunder said. ''These two years of my absence were rough. It's just that there's no place like Nome.''

''That's right.'' Nunivat said. ''Besides, there's no greater friend than you are, Thunder.''

''Thanks, Nunivat.'' Thunder said, blushing a bit.

Then a falling star appeared in the sky.

''Look! It's a falling star!'' Thunder exclaimed. ''Make a wish!''

Thunder was way faster than Nunivat, because she noticed it when Thunder exclaimed about it.

''Well?'' Thunder asked.

''My wish is to not be shy any longer.'' Nunivat said.

Thunder smiled at that one. Nunivat smiled back, as she wanted to be closer to her best friend.

Later...

Nunivat and Thunder were returning to the town. Soon enough, they reached Nunivat's house.

''This was sure a beautiful night.'' Thunder said. ''Would you like to go out with me more often?''

''I might as well.'' Nunivat said. ''Thanks for walking me home.''

''Anytime.'' Thunder said. Then Nunivat entered her house while Thunder headed towards his house.

''So far so good.'' Thunder said as he was entering his house.

Meanwhile...

''A beautiful night, right?'' Yukon asked Yin, while they were heading to Yin's house.

''It sure was.'' Yin said. ''We could go out together often.''

''You're right.'' Yukon replied. Yin entered her house, and Yukon said: ''Night, Yin.''

''Good night, Yukon.'' Yin said as Yukon headed to his house.

The next day...

Both Yukon and Nunivat met up near her house talking about the last night.

''Things might go well now.'' Yukon said. ''I think that Yang is starting to trust me.''

''Same here.'' Nunivat said. ''I feel kinda less shy than I used to be.''

''That's nice.'' Yukon said. Then they both headed in different directions.

Nunivat headed to the post office to see Dingo, who was going to deliver mail that day. When she got there, she noticed that the harness where Forrest used to be was replaced by Kaltag, who was obviously complaining.

''What an ungrateful kid.'' Kaltag complained. ''Beating the other sled dog and running away didn't make any good here.''

''We know, sir.'' Vincent said. ''But hey, this might the the only delivery to run.''

''Yeah.'' Dana said. ''I'm going to vet tomorrow. And if the results show that I'm pregnant, this team will be on break for a couple of months.''

''Hey, Dingo.'' Nunivat said, heading to her brother. ''Getting ready for the delivery?''

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. ''This could be our last before the break ensues. And it's possible that Dana might be pregnant.''

''Okay then.'' Nunivat said.

''How was your night with Thunder, by the way?'' Dingo asked.

''It was beautiful.'' Nunivat replied. ''But we just started dating, you know.''

''Yes.'' Dingo said. ''Well, see you later, Nunivat!''

''Later, Dingo!'' Nunivat replied as Dingo's team headed to White Mountain.

Later...

Nunivat was lying on the porch of her house, while Thunder was making her company.

''I see that your brothers' friends are going to check out if they're going to have pups.'' Thunder said.

''Yeah, Dusty and Dana told me.'' Nunivat said.

''It sure is nice to have nephews and nieces, right?'' Thunder said.

''It sure is.'' Nunivat said. She blushed a bit as she thought that Thunder and she might not have their own pups, but she was sure he wouldn't mind to have pups. As she was about to tell him something, Jenna came by.

''Hey, mom.'' Nunivat said. ''Anything new?''

''Well, we got bad news.'' Jenna said. ''Dingo's team is lost, and it's possible due to blizzard out there. I just came to ask you if you would join me and Balto to find them.''

Nunivat and Thunder looked at each other first. They were going to a trip!

''Sure, mom.'' Nunivat agreed. ''What about you, Thunder?''

''If you're going, then I'm going.'' Thunder said.

''Good.'' Jenna said. ''Let's go find Yukon and ask him. Aleu, Kodi and Saba declined the offer.''

Soon enough, they found Yukon near his house, accompained with Yin and Yang. Then, Jenna told him the situation.

''I might as well go.'' Yukon said.

''If you go, I go.'' Yin said.

''If you go, then not without me.'' Yang said.

''Okay, let's go to Balto.'' Jenna said. ''He might have found someone to join us.''

As soon as Jenna with the others reached the old boat, she was right. Balto was waiting for them, but not alone. He was accompanied by Muk, Luk, Boris and Stella.

''I see you found the volunteers.'' Jenna said.

''Yeah.'' Balto replied. ''And I see you did. Well, we better get moving!''

''Right, let's go!'' Boris said.

A group of 11 left Nome and headed to the west towards the White Mountain, following the sled trail leading to there.

After an hour or two, they reached a snowy forest. As they were walking, Luk mumbled something to Muk, who replied: ''Sure, why not?''

Both took some snow and started throwing snowballs everywhere. Boris was annoyed by that so he turned around and said: ''Husssssh, quiet you two!''

Balto heard some movement in the distance, which made him nervous. He heard Boris hushing the bears from playing and intervened as well: ''Guys, he's right. We don't want to attract the unnecessary animals.''

''Alright.'' Muk said, dropping the snowball in the ground.

Then, an another sound occurred, now a little bit louder.

''What was that?'' Stella asked, looking towards the source of the sound.

''I'm not sure.'' Balto said. ''But whatever it was, we better get out of here.''

''We should scout ahead in case of any danger.'' Stella said. ''Come on, Boris.''

''Right behind you.'' Boris said as they both flied off.

Soon enough, the dogs and the bears reached a small clearing, merely avoiding the danger. Boris and Stella returned as well.

As they passed near the cave, Yukon stopped and sniffed in the cave. Everyone noticed that.

''What is it, Yukon?'' Balto asked.

''Dad, this is Dingo's scent.'' Yukon said. ''He must be in here.''

''Dingo?'' Jenna asked. She got no reply.

''Dingo?'' Balto asked. Again, no reply.

''I'm going to check inside.'' Balto said.

''Okay, be careful.'' Jenna said.

When Balto entered the cave, he realized that the cave was actually an abandoned mine. Dingo's scent was still here, seeming fresh. But then he saw something unpleasant.

He noticed a hole in the middle of the corridor. The hole seemed fresh. Balto headed to the exit of the cave.

''And?'' Jenna asked.

''This is a mine.'' Balto said. ''Dingo was here, but he and his sled team must have fallen down the hole. The hole is fresh, but not too deep.''

''We better get in.'' Jenna said, being followed by the others. Soon enough, they reached the hole.

''How're we going to help them up?'' Nunivat asked.

''Maybe with that wooden beam?'' Thunder asked, pointing at the wooden beam that seemed hard enough to handle enough pressure.

''Good idea.'' Balto said while pushing the beam. Yukon helped him as well. Soon enough, the beam was put in position.

''Come on, y'all.'' Balto said. ''I hope we shall find them.''

Everyone agreed as they headed down the hole in search of Dingo and his team.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hole...

''This is just great...'' Kaltag said, looking around in a weak brightness around. ''Trapped in a hole while hiding from the blizzard...''

''It could be much worse.'' Fiona said, also looking around.

''It could.'' Kaltag replied. ''But not as nearly bad when my team got lost while delivering medicine few years ago.''

Dingo's team were struggling in the darkness. Their musher was knocked unconscious and he was laid down on the sled with the mail bag nearby.

''Are you doing okay?'' Dingo asked Dana, concerned about everything happening around.

''I'm fine, Dingo.'' Dana replied. ''Don't worry, we'll be all fine.''

''I know.'' Dingo said. ''But I wonder how bad it can be... We're not sure if you're going to have pups yet...''

''Dingo, it's alright.'' Dana replied. ''I'm sure we will have.''

''What was that?'' Rico asked as he heard some whispers in the distance.

''Ssssshhh.'' Dingo hushed everyone. Then, the whispers got more audible.

''Are they rescuing us?'' Vincent asked while listening for the whispers.

''If they are...'' Kaltag said to Dingo. ''Then that'd be no one else than your father, kid!''

''You sure, sir?'' Dingo asked.

''Dingo?'' A voice asked. Dingo recognized that voice. It was Balto.

''Dad?'' Dingo asked. ''Did you come to rescue us?''

''Why of course I did.'' Balto said. ''But I'm not alone.''

''We found the way out.'' Another voice said. It was Jenna.

''Really?'' Dingo said.

''Yeah!'' an another voice said. This time it was Yukon. ''Just follow us!''

''Right!'' Dingo shouted. ''Come on everyone, we are being rescued!''

''Just on time!'' Kaltag exclaimed.

All the six sled-dogs got up and started following Balto, Jenna, Yukon and the others. Then they reached the place they had fallen down into.

''Just be careful on that beam.'' Yukon said.

The sled team climbed carefully up the beam and soon enough, they left the mine and they were out in the forest again.

''Is everyone ready?'' Balto asked as everyone confirmed. ''Good, just follow me and we will be on the track again!''

But as soon as they continued running, Balto smelled a scent of something dangerous. The same scent he had caught before, only it seemed closer.

''What is it, dad?'' Dingo asked Balto as he noticed that Balto was getting more nervous.

''Dingo, get back to the track immediately!'' Balto said. ''Someone lead him to there! I'll distract this something from you.''

''I'm going to help you, dad!'' Yukon said, but he was followed by Yin and Yang.

''I'm joining you too.'' Jenna said.

''Fine.'' Balto said. ''Thunder, can you lead them back to the track?''

''Sure thing!'' Thunder said, running off while Dingo's team and the others followed them. ''Let's get outta here! Quick!''

''What do you think it was?'' Dingo asked.

''It could have been a bear!'' Thunder said.

Just then, a bear showed up out of nowhere.

''Run! Get out of there!'' Thunder yelled at Dingo. ''I'll take care of the bear!''

Dingo ran frantically as Thunder distracted the bear, but Nunivat followed him as well, not wanting her boyfriend getting hurt.

Soon enough, they managed to reach the track, and eventually, a small clearing. Dingo was worried sick because he left his family to battle the bears by themselves.

He stopped running, causing the sled team to unexpectedly collide and bump into snow.

''Dingo?! Why did you stop?!'' Dana asked. Dingo didn't answer because he took of his harness.

''Dingo! Where are you going?!'' Dana yelled.

''I'm going to help my family!'' Dingo yelled.

''Kid! Get back here!'' Kaltag yelled. ''It's too dangerous! We must return to Nome!''

''Go without me if you have to!'' Dingo yelled, much to everyone's surprise. ''But I'm not going to have them hurt! They're my family!''

Dingo's teammates shouted to Dingo to get back, but he ran back to the forest to help his family. It was his duty.

Dingo saw one bear heading towards the rocks. When he got a better view, he saw Yin being cornered by the bear, while Yang stood on his way, protecting his sister.

Then, out of nowhere, Yukon jumped on the bear and bit him in his ear, causing him to disorientate and lose his focus on the target.

''Go! Get out!'' Dingo shouted as he jumped out of the woods and jumped on the bear, helping his older brother. Yin and Yang escaped to the safety.

Dingo bit the bear in his right paw, but the bear managed to shake him off himself and he landed into the snow.

''Oof!'' Dingo said, getting out of the snow. Then he saw the bear walking backwards towards the edge of the cliff and Yukon was unaware of that.

''Yukon!'' Dingo yelled. ''Now it's your chance! Throw him down!''

Yukon looked back at the moment and saw where the bear was heading. He bit him harder.

It was then when the bear lost his footing and Yukon used opportunity to push him off the cliff.

The bear managed to fall, but he also managed to hang on the cliff.

But due to the bear's weight, the rocks gave away below him and he started falling again. Soon enough, a loud crashing sound was heard as the bear fell to his death.

''Looks like you're a bad cliffhanger!'' Yukon joked upon bear's fall as he laughed.

Yukon headed to Yin and Yang, who were surprised that he managed to overpower heavier and stronger animal by himself.

''Yukon...'' Yin said. ''That was amazing!''

''How'd you manage to do that?'' Yang asked.

''I'm not sure how to explain you that...'' Yukon said. ''But I was always somehow stronger than my siblings and the most of the others.''

Then, an another roar was heard.

''There's an another bear?!'' Dingo asked.

''Quick! Go!'' Yukon yelled as he, Dingo, Yin and Yang sprinted towards the roar.

Soon enough, they saw another bear heading towards the edge. On the edge were Nunivat and Thunder, who was trying to protect her from the bear. Immediately after, Balto and Jenna showed up.

''Dingo!?'' Balto asked out loud, surprised that Dingo was here. ''I thought you were running to Nome!''

''I was!'' Dingo answered. ''But I didn't want to have you hurt by the bears! I told them to either wait or run!''

Before Balto could reply, the bear roared menacingly and swiped with his right paw. He missed Thunder, but he managed to swipe Nunivat, sending her into the tree. She fell down in the snow.

''Nunivat!'' Jenna yelled, running to barely conscious Nunivat.

The bear roared once again, but this time in pain, as Thunder jumped on the bear furiously and bit him in the face. He tried to get rid of the golden husky.

Unfortunately for Thunder, the bear managed to get rid off him by swiping him into his face, hitting him into his left eye. Thunder yelped in pain as he fell down while the bear focused on Nunivat.

The bear was getting dangerously closer to Nunivat, but Jenna stood into his way.

''If you want to attack her, you have to get across me first!'' Jenna growled.

The bear raised his left paw to swipe Jenna. Suddenly, he roared once again in pain as Balto bit him in the left paw. Yukon jumped on bear's head, biting him in the ear. Dingo bit him in the leg.

But this bear was stronger than the previous one. He swipped of Dingo, but he managed to land safely. Balto jumped off by himself while Yukon was still battling the bear.

The bear was wandering on the cliff, where Nunivat and Jenna were, disoriented. Yukon wasn't able to finish off this bear.

''Yukon!'' Balto yelled. ''Quick! Get off him!''

Yukon looked behind and saw Thunder sprinting towards the bear from the back at the full speed. Yukon knew that Thunder was going to finish him off so he jumped off.

The bear felt that the dark red husky wasn't biting him so he decided to attack his target.

Suddenly, he was bumped into his back and he lost his balance and fell to his death.

''This one wasn't cliffhanger.'' Yukon joked. ''Nice work, Thunder.''

''Thanks...'' Thunder replied, barely conscious.

Then a loud thud was heard from below. It was obvious that was the bear. But then, a ground below Nunivat began giving away.

''Nunivat!'' Jenna yelled as she tried to grab her. Nunivat hanged on the cliff as best as she could. Suddenly, the rock she was holding gave away and she was about to fall.

But then...

''Nooooo!'' A loud screaming was heard as Nunivat began falling. Then she felt that she was grabbed by her neck scruff by Thunder. The grab hurt her, but she was saved from the death.

Nunivat landed on Thunder's stomach, who was heavily breathing and was completely exhausted from what he had done. He growled in pain due to swipe the bear had given to him in his left eye.

''Thanks, Thunder...'' Nunivat said, still scared from near-death experience.

''Anytime...'' Thunder replied, then he passed out.

''Nunivat!'' Jenna rushed by, frightened. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, mom...'' Nunivat replied.

''We were scared to death, you know that?'' Balto rushed as well, frightened by near-loss of his youngest pup.

''I know.'' Nunivat said, calming down.

''Is Thunder going to be okay?'' Yukon asked. He noticed a fresh scar on Thunder's closed left eye.

''Yeah.'' Nunivat said. ''He passed out.''

''Come on, we better go back.'' Balto said.

Nunivat got on all of her four paws, but as she made a step, she collapsed into the snow.

''My paw's hurt.'' Nunivat whimpered.

''Someone should carry you two home.'' Balto said.

''Hang on, dad.'' Dingo said. ''I'll be back as soon as possible!''

Balto nodded as Dingo rushed towards the place where he left his teammates behind on the track.

When he got there, they were still here.

''Dingo!'' Dana said. ''You're back! Are you okay?!''

''I'm fine!'' Dingo said. ''Do we have enough room in the sled?''

They all looked at the sled where their musher was laying unconscious. Still, there were some space left, enough space for two dogs.

''Why're you asking that?'' Dana asked as Dingo put on his harness. ''Is someone hurt?''

''Nunivat and Thunder are hurt.'' Dingo said as they were heading back to Balto and the others.

''Nunivat's paw is hurt while Thunder defeated the bear and he fainted.''

While they were running, Dingo was silent and he felt uneasy.

''Dingo, are you sure you're okay?'' Dana asked.

''Yeah...'' Dingo said. ''I'm just sorry that I had yelled at you all before.''

''Don't worry, I understand.'' Dana said. ''You didn't want to get your family harmed.''

''I'm sure your father would be proud at you, kid.'' Kaltag said. ''Your brother Kodiak also saved him from death one year ago, and Balto was proud at him.''

Then they reached the clearing where Nunivat and Thunder were laying. The others were standing by.

''Come on, Nunivat.'' Jenna said, helping her daughter up.

''There you go, Thunder.'' Balto said, getting Thunder on the sled next to Nunivat.

''Balto, I'm sure you're not mad at your son.'' Kaltag said.

''I can't be more than proud at Dingo.'' Balto said. ''He could return to Nome, but he risked everything to help us.''

''It's my duty to help you, dad.'' Dingo said. ''If Kodi can do, then I can do.''

Balto smiled proudly at Dingo, as he remembered when Kodi saved him among with his friends one year ago while rescuing a pilot.

''We better get going!'' Balto said. Then everyone returned to the track and headed back to Nome.  
Later...

The sled team and the others returned to Nome one hour later after the sunset. Dingo's musher was taken to the hospital, while Nunivat and Thunder were taken to the vet clinic. Balto, Jenna and Dingo were waiting outside.

Soon enough, Saba came out with results.

''And?'' Jenna asked, worried for her daughter's safety.

''Nunivat's fine.'' Saba said. ''She's going to spend three days at the vet due to an injured paw.''

''And what about Thunder?'' Balto asked.

''He was scarred in his left eye.'' Saba said. ''Luckily, it didn't even damage it nor it turned red. But the scar will be seen very well.''

''At least they're safe.'' Jenna exhaled in relief.

''Dad, would you take mom home?'' Saba said. ''I think she had witnessed to much horrifying things today, it could be dangerous for her if more happens.''

''Don't worry, I will.'' Balto said. ''Come on, Jenna. We're going home.''

Jenna nodded as she followed Balto to her home, still stressed. Dingo returned to his home. Yukon was about to head home, but then Yang came, alone.

''Yukon?'' Yang asked. Yukon was surprised that he wasn't mad or anything at him after all. ''I have to tell you something.''

Yukon nodded as Yang came closer. When he was close enough, Yang's expressionless face turned into happiness.

''Yukon, thank you so much!'' Yang said. ''You saved both me and Yin from the bear!''

''That's the least thing I could do for you.'' Yukon replied.

''Yukon, now you have my trust.'' Yang said, mcuh to Yukon's surprise. ''Now I give my protection to Yin to you.''

''Thanks!'' Yukon said. ''Speaking on Yin, where's she?''

''She's on the beach.'' Yang said. ''If you want to, you may have your romantic night together!''

''No problem.'' Yukon replied. ''Yang, thanks again!''

''Anytime!'' Yang said as Yukon headed to the beach.

As soon as he reached the beach, Yin noticed him and smiled at him.

''Hello, Yin.'' Yukon greeted his girlfriend.

''Hi, Yukon.'' Yin replied. ''Did Yang tell you the news?''

''He sure did!'' Yukon said, excited. ''Yin, now I'll look after you and prevent any harm to happen to you.''

''Thanks, Yukon.'' Yin said as she nuzzled Yukon. They were both having the most beautiful night in their life.

The next day...

Nunivat was slowly waking up in the basket in vet clinic. She noticed a bandage on her right paw. Thunder was peacefully sleeping next to her.

Then, Saba and Josh came in.

''Hey, Nunivat.'' Saba greeted her sister. ''How're you feeling today?''

''Much better.'' Nunivat said. ''How long am I going to stay at the clinic?''

''Two more days.'' Josh said.

''And what's with Thunder?'' Nunivat asked.

''A bear swiped him into his left eye.'' Josh continued. ''His eyes is luckily undamaged and it didn't turn red. But the scar will be seen. He's free to go whenever he wants.''

Nunivat looked at Thunder's left eye and saw a scar going horizontally down his face on the left eye. He looked it again, finding it more attractive.

''Are there any other news?'' Nunivat asked.

''Well, Yukon has finally found his true love.'' Saba said. ''And we got the first results.''

''Really?'' Nunivat asked. ''What do they say?''

''Kodi and Dusty are going to have four pups.'' Josh said. ''Dingo and Dana are going to have triplets.''

''Nice.'' Nunivat said. ''And what about you two?''

''Josh and I are going to have twins!'' Saba exclaimed.

''That's nice to hear!'' Nunivat said.

''Yeah.'' Saba said. ''Well, we'll leave you two to get some rest.''

Then Saba and Josh headed to the other room. Soon enough, Nunivat heard Thunder yawning.

''Hi, Nunivat.'' Thunder said. ''Feeling better?''

''I sure do.'' Nunivat said.

''That's good.'' Thunder said. ''I feel kinda different. Did something happen to me?''

''You gained a scar across your left side.'' Nunivat said.

Thunder looked into the mirror and saw a scar stretching horizontally across his left eye.

''You know, you're more attractive with that scar, Thunder.'' Nunivat said.

''I am?'' Thunder asked. ''Why, thanks! When can I go?''

''You're free to go whenever you want.'' Nunivat said. ''I'll have to stay for two more days.''

''If you have to stay, then I'll stay with you.'' Thunder said. ''Say, when we leave the clinic, would you like to go out with me on a romantic night?''

''You got it.'' Nunivat said, nuzzling him.

Two days later...

Nunivat was ready to leave the vet clinic. Her bandage on the right paw was removed and she was able to walk on all of her fours without feeling the pain. Then she and Thunder left the clinic.

Just outside, Balto and Jenna were waiting for them.

''How's our Nunivat doing?'' Balto asked, glad to see Nunivat well.

''Much better.'' Nunivat said.

''I was with her all the time while she was recovering.'' Thunder said.

''That's really nice of you.'' Jenna said. ''Say, Thunder. You got a nice scar on your eye.''

''You're not the first one to say that, Jenna.'' Thunder said as Nunivat giggled.

''Anything new?'' Balto asked.

''Thunder and I are going tonight out.'' Nunivat said.

''That's great to know.'' Balto said. ''I wish you all the best for your night.''

''Thanks, dad.'' Nunivat said. ''See you later.''

''Later.'' Jenna said as she and Balto headed away.

Later...

Nunivat and Thunder were running on the hills above Nome. They were going to have the best night ever.

''Could this be any better?'' Nunivat asked.

''If you ask me...'' Thunder said as he was digging in the snow. ''It could!''

Thunder moved away as the light shone to the hill, thus allowing the glass shards to shine and summon Aurora Borealis.

''You were right, Thunder!'' Nunivat said. ''This is the best night ever!''

''Of course it is!'' Thunder said, nuzzling Nunivat.

The next day...

Nunivat and Thunder were at Jenna's house, telling about their night yesterday.

''Congratulations!'' Jenna said. ''I knew it that all of you could made it.''

''I know!'' Nunivat said, excited.

''It's great to know that all of our pups found their true loves.'' Balto said. ''Now we have to wait for a few weeks.''

''You're right, Balto.'' Thunder said.

Over a course of a few days, every dog in Nome knew that Balto and Jenna's pups managed to find their true loves. And they even knew that they were expecting puppies.

Kodi and Dusty were the first one to find out. They were expecting four puppies.

''So, it is true.'' Kirby said, talking with Ralph to Kodi in boiler room. ''Our team will be on the break for a few months.''

''That's right.'' Kodi confirmed.

''And you've chosen the precise time.'' Ralph said. ''The snow's slowly melting. It's not going to snow for the next two or three months.''

After Kodi, Dingo and Dana found that they were going to have triplets.

''And now we're on the break, aren't we?'' Rico asked, while talking to his teammates in the boiler room as well.

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. ''For the next few months.''

''And the summer is coming.'' Fiona said.

''Yeah.'' Vincent said. ''I hope we'll be in form when the next snow falls.''

The next ones were Saba and Josh, expecting twins.

''You take the rest, Saba.'' Josh said while in vet clinic. ''I'll be with our puppies, but on the other hand, I must do my and your work.''

''It's okay, Josh.'' Saba said. ''You're still going to have time for the puppies.''

And after them, Yin got the results: Yukon and she were going to have triplets too.

''Can you imagine that.'' Yukon said. ''Three adults and three puppies.''

''Yeah.'' Yang said. ''One puppy for one adult.''

''Yeah right.'' Yin joked. ''But it might work on the other hand.''

Nunivat was the last one to receive the results. Thunder and she were surprised by it: five puppies!

''One big family we're going to have.'' Nunivat said.

''You're right.'' Thunder replied. ''I hope we'll be able to handle that.''

''Of course you would.'' Jenna said. ''Remember, Nunivat, that Balto and I had to take care of six of you!''

''Yeah, mom.'' Nunivat said. ''I remember.''

Aleu, unlike her siblings, had no clue how much she was going to have, but she knew that there would be puppies.

''Well, how much do you think we're going to have?'' Kenai asked.

''Not quite sure.'' Aleu said. ''But I think three, our four, or maybe five.''

''It'd be always good to have wolf like grand-puppies.'' Balto said.

''Yeah.'' Aleu said. ''I'm sure you're going to love them, papa.''

''I'm sure I will.'' Balto said. ''Even your mother will.''

Aleu smiled at the compliment. She and Kenai were the only ones who were going to have wolf like puppies.

As the weeks passed, Balto and Jenna would see their pups less and less. They knew that their daughters and daughters-in-law needed some rest and time.

Two months later...

Balto lied down in his basket while it was still dark outside. Tomorrow it was going to be his greatest moment in life after a while. He fell asleep.

Balto dreamt that he was in Nome, but none of the buildings weren't be able to be seen because they looked like as if they were completely painted in black.

''Now what?'' Balto asked himself as he was looking around. The snow was everywhere, but it was a dream after all, because it was summer outside and no snow were outside.

As he was looking around, he saw a gray husky in a distance. When he saw the husky, he thought it was Aurora so he went there immediately.

But as soon as he came there, he realized that the husky is male. Balto blushed a bit, mostly because the husky'd think Balto was behaving odd.

''I'm sorry.'' Balto said. ''I thought you were my sister Aurora.''

Balto blushed again upon mentioning his sister to an unknown husky.

''It's alright.'' The husky spoke in a deep and warm voice. ''I know who Aurora is.''

Balto looked at the husky and thought that he was a spirit who was able to communicate with Aurora.

''You do?'' Balto asked. ''How?''

''Because, Aurora is my daughter.'' The husky spoke.

Balto's eyes widened in surprise. If Aurora was the husky's daughter, then the same husky was Balto's father!

''Father?'' Balto asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was seeing his fater even since he was puppy.

''Yes, Balto, my son.'' The husky said. ''I'm Beringo, your father.''

Balto looked at Beringo. It had been so long since he saw his father.

''Dad... are you able to contact with my mother and Aurora?'' Balto asked.

''Yes, I am.'' Beringo said. ''I'm also able to contact Eyak and Juneau.''

Balto looked a bit ashamed as he couldn't recall his other two siblings' names.

''I've come to tell you something.'' Beringo said. ''The miracle... it's happening.''

Balto knew what was his father saying. The next day was going to be great, and the puppies would be born soon.

''I'm becoming a grandfather.'' Balto said. ''But, dad. Where have you been all the time?''

Beringo lowered his head in sadness. All these years of his wolf-dog son, he was nowhere to be seen.

''Ever since you were lost in the snow as a puppy...'' Beringo recalled the past. ''...your siblings and mother were missing too. I went to search for them...

...but I never found them. I've never known that you were in that boat. I thought you went with them. But because of all of that, I spent the last few years, grieving for losing the family.''

Balto felt sorry for his father, the biological father whom he barely knew.

''I felt sorry for not caring for you as much as I did for your siblings...'' Beringo said, saddened. ''...you've become a hero of the town and raised your own family great...

...I never had a chance to see my grand-pups, unlike you, who're you going to see the next morning. Balto, would you do me a favor?''

''Yes.'' Balto said. ''What do you want, dad?''

''Be the greatest grandfather to your grand-puppies!'' Beringo exclaimed.

''Don't worry.'' Balto said. ''I will.''

''Thanks, Balto.'' Beringo said, then he turned around.

''Dad?'' Balto asked. ''Where're you going?''

''I'm going back to the spirits.'' Beringo said. ''I came to see you and tell you the news.''

Balto felt sad and happy at the same time. He'd never seen his father for a long time, but on the other hand, he returned to see him. Soon enough, Beringo went out of the sight.

''Goodbye, father...'' Balto muttered.

He looked at the place where his father was standing. Then he looked towards the way where he went out of the sight.

Suddenly, Balto felt he was being nudged by an unknown force. He looked behind, but there was no one to be seen. Still, he was being nudged.

''Cut it out!'' Balto said, annoyed as the nudging was becoming more intense.

''Good morning, sleepyhead.'' A sweet voice said. Balto woke up and saw Jenna nudging him. It was morning.

''Morning, Jenna.'' Balto smiled as he noticed Jenna.

''Ready for seeing your grand-puppies?'' Jenna smiled back.

''Yes.'' Balto said as he was stretching and yawning. Today it was one of the greatest days in his life.

''Let's go then.'' Jenna said as he and Balto exited the house.

''So...'' Jenna asked. ''Who're we going to see first?''

''I suggest we go visit Kodi first.'' Balto said as they both headed down the street.

''It sure is going to be a great moment to realize we're grandparents now.'' Balto said.

''And we're not the only one, you know.'' Jenna said, noticing Max and Molly at the porch of the house.

''Hey, you two.'' Max greeted them both upon approaching the house.

''Hi.'' Balto said. ''Have the new ones come?''

''They sure have.'' Molly said. ''Dusty's a bit exhausted, but nonetheless, she's very happy.''

''Alright, let's go in.'' Jenna said.

Four friends entered through the dog door and soon enough, they saw Kodi sitting near the basket where Dusty was laying in. Her head was leaned on the edge of the basket due to exhaustion, but she was happy.

''Hey, mom, hey, dad.'' Kodi greeted his parents.

''Hey, Kodi.'' Balto greeted back. ''How does it feel to be a father?''

''It sure feels great.'' Kodi said.

Both Balto and Jenna looked at the basket and noticed four newborn puppies being nursed by Dusty. Two of them were brown, one was red and the other one was gray.

''Do they have names?'' Jenna asked.

''Yes...'' Dusty said. ''The brown boy up here is Koda, and the gray girl next to him is Tenana...''

''The red girl is Allina.'' Kodi continued. ''And the other brown boy is Ryan.''

''Sounds nice.'' Balto said. ''And I see that Allina looks like Dingo.''

''Yeah.'' Kodi joked. ''If she has blue eyes, Dingo'd be proud at her.''

''I see.'' Jenna said. ''Well, you're the first ones we visit. We're going to see the others now.''

''Sure.'' Kodi said. ''Later.''

Balto and Jenna left Kodi's house and headed towards the outskirts of Nome.

''Are we now going to visit Aleu?'' Jenna asked.

''Sure.'' Balto said.

Two canines reached the old boats in a matter of a few minutes. They saw Kenai sitting on the deck of the boat, waiting for them.

''Hi, Balto. Hi, Jenna.'' Kenai greeted them.

''Hello, Kenai.'' Jenna greeted back. ''You've been waiting for us, I suppose.''

''That's right.'' Kenai replied. ''Come on, Aleu's waiting for you.''

Balto and Jenna entered the boat while Kenai entered through a hole on the floor.

They saw Aleu in an old basket of the corner of the boat laying. As the tree canines got closer, they also saw four newborn puppies as well. One looked like Aleu, the other one looked like Kenai, and the other one was dull-gray and the last one was white.

''Hey, mama. Hey, papa.'' Aleu greeted. She seemed less exhausted than Dusty.

''Hey, sweetheart.'' Jenna said. ''Looks like your puppies came as well.''

''They sure did.'' Kenai said. ''They look like wolves as you see.''

''Yeah.'' Balto and Jenna said while smiling at them. ''What're their names?''

''The girl that looks like me is Tundra.'' Aleu said. ''And the one that looks like Kenai is Akiak.''

''The gray one is Denahi.'' Kenai said. ''And the white one is Naia.''

Jenna watched at her wolf-like grand-puppies with happiness. But Balto, Kenai and Aleu looked at Denahi and Naia with more than a happiness. Denahi was like Nava, while Naia was like either Aniu or Juneau.

''You gave them really nice names.'' Jenna said.

''Thanks, mama.'' Aleu said.

''There're the others to see as well.'' Balto said. ''We'll see you later.''

''Sure. See you later!'' Kenai greeted them as Balto and Jenna headed back to Nome.

''Where to?'' Balto asked.

''We can go to Saba's.'' Jenna answered.

Soon enough, they reached the vet station and entered it as well. Josh was already waiting for them.

''Hi, guys.'' Josh greeted.

''Hey, Josh.'' Jenna said. ''Did your twins come as well?''

''They sure did.'' Josh said. ''Come on, Saba's in the other room.''

The three entered the other room and saw Saba resting in the basket while nursing two puppies. Both of them were red and white.

''They're here.'' Balto said. ''Well, you got their names?''

''Sure thing, dad.'' Saba said. ''The red-white boy is Dakotah while the red-white girl is Alaska.''

''Nice.'' Balto said. ''And Alaska is interesting name for her.''

''Well, of course.'' Josh said. ''And we live in Alaska as well.''

The four laughed at Josh's joke.

''Who else did you visit?'' Saba asked.

''We visited Kodi and Aleu.'' Jenna said. ''Now we're going to visit Dingo.''

''Okay.'' Josh said. ''I'll be staying here.''

''Right.'' Balto said. ''Later then!''

Balto and Jenna left the vet clinic and headed to Dingo's house. They noticed that their teammates were resting outside, probably not wanting to disturb Dingo and Dana. They entered the house.

''Hey, mom.'' Dingo greeted them upon noticing them. ''Hey, dad.''

''Hi, Dingo.'' Jenna greeted him. ''I see your puppies came as well?''

''They sure did...'' Dana said, a bit exhausted like Dusty, leaning her head on the edge of the basket. She was nursing three puppies. One was red, the other one was red-brown and the last one was grayish-brown, much to Balto's surprise.

''We got their names too.'' Dingo said.

''Really?'' Balto asked. ''What're the names?''

''The red girl is Galena...'' Dana said. ''And the red-brown boy is Kassan...''

''Nunivat'd be proud at Galena if she's blue eyed.'' Dingo joked. ''But dad, the gray-brown boy that looks like you is Harath.''

''That's nice.'' Balto said, looking at his look-alike grandson. ''But he looks more like husky than like me.''

''Yeah.'' Dingo said. ''He sure does.''

''Well, we're going to visit the others.'' Jenna said. ''You Dingo, and Dana, enjoy with your puppies.''

''We will.'' Dingo said. ''Bye.''

Balto and Jenna greeted them by nodding to them and left the house. They headed to Yukon's house. As soon as they got there, Yang was waiting outside.

''Hi there.'' Balto greeted.

''Hey.'' Yang greeted.

''Is your sister doing fine?'' Jenna asked.

''Why don't you come in and see by yourselves?'' Yang asked, entering the house while being followed by Balto and Jenna.

Yang led them to the living room where Yukon was sitting near the basket where Yin was laying.

''Hello, Yukon.'' Balto greeted.

''Hey.'' Yukon greeted. ''Came to see the new ones?''

''We sure did.'' Jenna said, approaching the basket and noticing three puppies being nursed by Yin. One was silver, the other one was dark red and the last one was black-gray.

''Wow.'' Jenna said, glad to see the puppies. ''I suppose you named them.''

''We sure did.'' Yin said, seeming almost calm rather than exhausted.

''What're the names then?'' Balto asked.

''The silver girl is Kiana.'' Yin said, looking at the puppies. ''And the dark red girl with eye patches is Amber.''

''And the black boy is Nero.'' Yukon said, watching at his son proudly.

''Nice names.'' Jenna said.

''Yeah.'' Yang joked. ''It seems like each of three of us is having his own favorite.''

''Nice one.'' Yukon said. ''Did you visit the others?''

''Nunivat's the only one to visit.'' Jenna said.

''Alright.'' Yukon said. ''You go, I'll stay with Yin.''

''Sure.''Balto said. ''Later, Yukon.''

They left the house and finally headed to their youngest daughter's house. Nunivat and Thunder were having the most puppies, five of them. Soon enough, they entered the house.

''Hello.'' Balto said.

''Hey, guys.'' Thunder replied. ''I see you came to see the puppies.''

''Exactly.'' Jenna said.

''Well, just on time.'' Nunivat said, laying in the basket and nursing five puppies. Two puppies were yellow, two were red and on was bronze.

''We got them named.'' Thunder said.

''You do?'' Balto asked. ''Well?''

''This yellow boy with Thunder's scar is Nova.'' Nunivat pointed at the yellow puppy. ''Next to her are his red sisters. This one is Rose and this one is Aurona.''

Jenna watched at her granddaughter Rose proudly. She reminded her on her owner Rosy. What if she had the same eye colors as Jenna?

''The yellow boy without scar is Phoenix.'' Thunder continued. ''And the bronze girl is Holly.''

''Beautiful.'' Jenna said.

''Well, we know all of our grand-puppies now.'' Balto said.

''That's good to know.'' Thunder said.

''You visited the others, haven't you?'' Nunivat asked.

''We sure did.'' Jenna said. ''The family got bigger.''

''Yeah.'' Balto said. ''The bigger family is, the better.''

Balto and Jenna looked at the grand-puppies proudly. Both of them were old enough to have them and they could imagine what kind of fun and joy was awaiting them.


End file.
